Rule 3
by Sukki18
Summary: The most important rule of them all- if you break it, you're fired. Simple as that. But it's harder to follow than you might think- even for me. ItaOC Office-AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! Only my characters.

*Sigh* Here we go again. A new freakin' idea that won't leave me alone... COME ON IMAGINATION GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YA?!

Okay ranting done ^_^ On with the story!

vvv

There are three requirerments to be an assistant for Uchiha Crop.:

1) You must be drop dead gorgeous (Don't ask me why, but apparently being ugly reflects on the company)

2) You must be completely loyal and dedicated to your job. As in staying at the office till three in the morning trying to ready your boss for the meeting taking place at six while he sleeps peacefully at home without a worry. And:

3) Never under any circumstances fall in love with any of the Uchiha. Doing so will bring immediate termination of your employ at Uchiha Corp.

vvv

"Where are the Uzumaki Files?" Itachi-san asked without looking up from the papers spread across his desk. I silently held them out, but Itachi shook his head, "Sasuke needs them." I sighed, I might as well be working for both the Uchiha brothers. Turning I left Itachi's office and handed the files over to Sasuke's new assistant. She gave me a nervous smile and scurried back into the youngest Uchiha's office. Rolling my eyes I returned to my own boss's office.

I had been Itachi's assistant ever since he first started working at Uchiha Corperation at the age of twenty-one seven years ago. Fugaku-sama was the one who hired me, but no one would know that the way Itachi and I worked together. We were a well oiled team, after working seven years together we should be or something would be terribly wrong. I was the senior assistant at Uchiha Corp. Probably even the senior employee since the Uchiha family had a policy of 'hire and fire'. People would work for the most successful business then disappear once again, fired for the most obsine reasons. I was the only one who seemed to last more than a year.

Sasuke's assistances were even worse. He blew through assistance like a wildfire through a field of dry grass. I've never seen one of his assistance last a month. They were either too nervous, too incompantant, or too in love with the youngest Uchiha to be of any use. One girl even turned out to be a pychopath, _that _was a fun memory (note my sarcasm). I guess my success was based solely on the fact that I had no other life besides the one at Uchiha Corp.

Walking back into Itachi-san's office I said, "You have dinner with a client at six, Uchiha sir. I've made inquires at the restuarant, they're booked until April, but I managed to procure a table for this evening. The only condition is you must be there at six sharp. May I suggest you leave now and avoid the five o'clock traffic?" Itachi nodded, his eyes still on the papers in front of him. I sighed and turned to pull his coat off the antique and very valuble coat rack standing behind the door. The funny thing was, though it was worth thousands of dollars, the coat rack was actually the cheapest thing in his office. Even the pen he was holding was more expensive.

"Sir?" I probed, folding the suit jacket over my arm. Itachi finally looked up, his dark eyes emotionless as always. I nodded my head towards the clock ticking on the wall behind him, "It is already 4:36, sir." Itachi made a noise in the back of his throat and stacked his work into his briefcase. I mentally groaned, looks like I would have to warn Mikoto-san that her son planned to bring work home again. With Itachi it was work, work, work. Not even his father worked as hard as he did.

I held out the coat as he walked to me, being a butler was also part of my job, and smiled, "Have a good evening, sir." I said. I didn't expect anything from him in return, he barely acknowledged that I was alive. So it surprised me when he said, "Take the rest of the evening off." I stared at him. In the seven years I had worked for him, Itachi never said more than a few words to me, let alone an entire sentence. And if he did, it certainly wasn't to tell me to take some time, even a few hours, off! As he opened the door, Itachi turned to me, a small smirk on his lips, "And happy birthday."

vvv

"So then what did he do?" Ino asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes as did Sakura, "He left. That was it." The blonde model pouted prettily and sipped her drink. The bartender eyed her hungrilly, but she didn't notice. Ino never did, unless he was hot, then she noticed. Sakura tilted her own glass, the red liquid looking more pink as the ice melted, sighed and said, "I wish I had a permanate job. I can't seem to hold on to one anymore." Ino patted the pinkette, "Don't worry, Forehead, you just haven't found your calling."

Sakura glared at her, "Oh, so the reason why I keep losing jobs is because they're not my calling?" I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, Sakura. Ino was just trying to cheer you up." Big mistake, Sakura turned her wrath on me, "And what about you? Are you really going to say that your calling is obeying orders from a pompous spoiled Uchiha?" Sakura's hatred for the Uchiha family was legendary. Something about having a crush on Sasuke when they were kids or something like that, I didn't know the true details. I shrugged, "It pays the bills." Sakura looked ashamed and Ino threw up her hands, "Alright, no more gloom and doom. We came here to celebrate Ichigo's birthday not wallow in self pity." She directed that last bit to Sakura, who turned as bright as her hair.

Ino grinned moving the topic to other things, "Now, I couldn't help but notice that those three boys have been staring at us for most of the night." She purred, her pale eyes darting over our shoulders to something in the back of the club. Sakura and I followed her gaze to see three guys our age indeed staring. Sakura curled a grin and actually winked at one. I rolled my eyes and turned away. After working for the 'hottest man of the year', according to Konoha Magizine, I was rather immune to boys.

My friends were already standing up and walking in the boys' direction. Sakura pulled at me, "Come on Ichigo, it's your birthday. Live a little!" I sighed and followed her reluctently, she was right. It was rare that my boss gave me any time off, I should enjoy it while I could.

^o^

Ta da! New story awaiting beautiful reviews (or flames)! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Naruto...

Yay, people who like this story! That makes me happy! ^^

BTW, _"qouted italics" _means phone converstions. And in case you're wondering, yes the chapter IS supposed to start like so...

vvv

I moaned and rolled my head back, giving him better access to my neck. Feeling his teeth on my tender skin sent shivers shooting down my spine. He moved to cover my mouth again, pressing his tongue against mine, enticing me to fight back. I moaned again and he leaned farther agianst me, pressing me into the wall. I knew we were going to end up in a room tonight, the way he kissed me told me exactly what he wanted and so far I was willing to give it to him.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I groaned. The man I was with pulled back in confusion, his pearl colored eyes wide and filled with lust. I held up a finger and glanced at the caller ID, Itachi. Sighing I answered it, "Hello?"_"Ichigo, do you have the files from last week?" _Was it bad that I knew exactly what he was talking about? "I'm sorry, boss, I don't."_ "Bring them to my house now." _Itachi continued like I hadn't said anything. I supressed a sigh and said, "Right away, boss." Flipping my phone shut I turned to the guy, "I'm sorry, something came up." He pouted, "Can't you spare ten minutes?" I shook my head and ducked under his arm to avoid anymore questions.

I waded into the sea of dancing club members and found Ino and Sakura dancing with their men they had chosen for the night, "Hey, I have to go." Sakura paused long enough to ask, "Why?" I said over my shoulder, "Boss wanted something, see ya!" I ran out of the club and hailed a taxi, "Uchiha Corperation, please. And step on it." I told the driver as I shut the door. I could have used the company car, since I had worked there long enough, but all the drivers for the company were probably at home by now. I didn't want to interrupt their night like Itachi was interrupting mine.

The driver mused from the front seat, "Uchiha Corp, huh? Must be nice working there?" I quirked a smile, "It is, if you don't mind having no life." The man glanced out of his rearview mirror at me, "Demanding bosses?" I shrugged, "You could say that." The driver let the conversation drop. Luckily the driver got there quickly and I made him wait for me so he could drive me to the Uchiha mansion. Running into office I took the stairs, the elevator would take to long. Besides, after working for Itachi for seven years, I had grown used to running up and down seventeen flight of stairs in the middle of the night, sometimes only in my pajamas. I zoomed into Itachi's dark office, grabbed the files he wanted plus the ones I knew he would need with them, and ran back down to the taxi just as it stared to rain.

vvv

I knocked on the door of the Uchiha mansion while the taxi that carried me sped off, it's driver twenty-five dollars richer. Seiji, the parlor maid, answered the door. She took one look at my dripping self and rushed me in, "Come with me." I followed her maid down the marble hallway towards Itachi's personal study on the ground floor. Seiji knocked gently and cracked the door open, "Uchiha Itachi-san? Ms. Ichigo is here with the files." I could hear Itachi's low voice say something, but I couldn't make out what. Seiji opened the door wider and stood aside to let me in. Itachi silently held out his hand, waiting for the file.

I opened my rain soaked briefcase, which I had thought to grab at the last minute at the office, and pulled out the files from last week. Just as I gave them to him I sneezed. Itachi flinched and finally met my gaze. I sniffed and shuffled though the briefcase for the other files, "Here are the ones from that file to the present, Itachi-san."

Itachi narrowed his dark eyes and cast a suspicious look at the files in my hand, "You're not sick are you?" Itachi was a major germ freak (A.N. XD) and wouldn't come near anyone who had so much as the sniffles. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Itachi-san, I was caught in the rain on the way here. It's nothing." To me it may be nothing, but to Itachi, it was the worst thing. "Shizuko!" He called and Shizuko, another maid, came in bowing. Itachi waved towards me, "Get her out of here." It would sound rude to anyone else, but I knew he didn't mean it like that. I followed the girl out of Itachi's office, passing Seiji, who was kneeling on the floor wiping up the water I trailed in. I felt sorry for her, I could only hope that she didn't hold it against me.

As Shizuko lead me back to the front door, Mikoto came out of the parlor, "Ichigo!" She said softly, surprised. I smiled at her, "Mikoto-san, I was here to give your son something from the office." Mikoto frowned, she didn't like any of the men in her family bringing work home. Her expression changed when I sneezed again, "Oh dear, you're soaked to the bone! You can't go back out like that, come." Silently I followed her. Though the Uchiha men were closed off, Mikoto was nothing like them. She actually treated me like a human being and not another robot.

"So, how's work been?" She asked as she poured me a glass of hot chocolate. I rubbed my hands in front of the fire she had ordered built for me, "Same old." Mikoto laughed, "I'm sure you don't want to talk about work do you? Not with you living it twenty-four hours a day!" I smiled, I truly liked the Uchiha woman, she seemed to know what I was thinking all the time. Mikoto handed me the mug filled to the brim with warm chocolate. I blew on it to cool it down and took a long sip. That was another thing I liked about the older woman, she had so many servants, but that didn't make her any more arrogant. In fact the place you could find her most often was in the kitchen, helping. If only her good nature had passed to her sons, even in the smallest amount. Those two took after their father: stern, stoic, and jackasses.

We talked for a good hour until my clothes were dry and I felt better. Mikoto walked me out and called for their personal driver. When I tried to turn her down she insisted, "It is the least I could do, after Itachi made you come all the way here in the rain and didn't even send for a driver to pick you up. Have a good night and happy birthday!" She said as she closed the door. I shook my head, while it weas a surprise for Itachi to remember my birthday (let alone my name) I always knew Mikoto would remember it.

^o^

Yay another beautiful chapter done! So how did ya'll like Mikoto? :)

Flamers Welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!

Yay, even more people like my story!

vvv

The first thing Itachi said to me when he got to the office at ten was, "Sasuke fired his assistant. I want you to personally look into a new one." I raised and eyebrow and jotted down the note. I did many things for the Uchiha Corp, but hiring was not one of them. Itachi, sensing my unasked question, said, "You are the most senior employee here." I gave him a look, "Usually Sasuke choses his own assisstant." Itachi actually snorted, "And how has that turned out?" He retorted. I rolled my eyes and stood, "Fine, but I get a raise." "You're already the highest paid person here!" He snapped as I walked out the door. There were things I got away with, talking back to my employer was one of them.

Suki, the receptionist, was cleaning her nails as usual. She didn't even look up when I stopped by her desk, "So what are the masters making you do now? Give them a son?" She asked dully. I glared at her, Suki was one of those people who got along with no one. "No, I need the records of hirings." I said and Suki sighed as if it would kill her to turn around and give me a folder that sat by her elbow. She pushed the foot thick folder down the desk in front of me, "Here, take it." I didn't even bother to thank her.

For the next hour I sat through interview after interview, most of them being fangirls trying to act like they didn't like the Uchiha men. They all horribly failed. At lunch I was furious. I stalked into Sasuke's office and slammed the folder down on the desk, shaking it. Sasuke didn't even look fazed, he just raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you freaking keep a hold of a stupid secertary?! Is it really that hard!?" The youngest Uchiha just said, "Hn." I shoved a finger in his face, "I'm going to get you an assistant, one I pick out and you can't do anything about it. If you fire her, I swear to God I'm quiting right then and there! Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Sasuke didn't seem very thrilled with the threat, "And what if she turns out to be another phycopath?" I scowled, but answered anyway, "If that happens, and I mean _IF_, I'll go two months without pay. Deal?" I held out my hand. Sasuke looked unused to have his employees getting the final say in anything, but I had been working at Uchiha Corp longer than he had. Besides Itachi-san didn't mind, in fact he prefered my opinion in somethings. Reluctently he shook my hand and I grinned. Already I had the perfect canadit for the job, hopefully she would actually want to work for Uchiha Corperation.

vvv

"WHAT?! You want me to work where!?" Sakura shouted. I cringed and waved my hand, "Keep your voice down, I have a headache." Ino sniffed, "If you had ignored that call last night, you would feel better." I rolled my eyes and turned to the blonde, "Unlike you, I have to work to keep my job. I just can't sit around and look pretty." Ino blushed and Sakura snickered dispite her her mood.

Before any of us could say anything else, there was a gasp and suddenly arms were around my neck, "Berry! I haven't seen you in forever!" I yelped in surprise and leaned back to look at my attacker, then jumped up and hugged Hinata properly when I saw it was her. "Hinata! I haven't seen you since graduation! How are you?" Ever since I had taken the job at Uchiha Corp, my life prior to that went out the window. I only saw three people I graduated with on a regular basis, Sasuke (granted it was against my will), Sakura and Ino. Hinata waved away my question as she sat down, "Same old. Same old. Oh wait, you don't know the same old!" She laughed.

I stared at her, "You don't stutter anymore?" The Hyuuga woman smiled, "Nope. My father forced me to go to speech therpists all through college, then I married Naruto which made everything-" I shook my head and cut her off, "Wait, you married Naruto?!" I really was behind. It was Hinata's turn to look confused, "Yeah, I sent you an invitation, but you never responded. Sasuke was the best man, I thought he might have mentioned something to you, but were too caught up with work to do anything." Ino laughed, "Four years later and she's still caught up with work! Ichigo never has time off." I groaned, I remembered that Sasuke was in a wedding a few years ago, but it was during one of those converance meetings that Itachi always dragged me to.

Hinata shot me a concerned look, "Really?" I shot Ino a glare, "She's exaggerating." Sakura smiled at me, "Yeah, sometimes Ichigo has a lunch break." I rolled my eyes and gave up, I wasn't going to win against both of them. I turned back to Hinata, "So you married Naruto. What else did I miss?" Hinata gripped my hands and squealed, "I'm going to have a baby!" Apparently that was news to Ino and Sakura too, because they screamed, bringing the attention of everyone around us to them.

When everyone calmed down again, Hinata asked, "So what's up with you?" I sighed, I really didn't want to discuss it, but I said, "Uchiha Corp." My friend laughed, "No I mean besides that." Ino put in for me, "She almost got laid last night! Then her boss called and she left." Hinata had that concered expression on again. I sighed, "My boss is very demanding, but as long as I have a job. Actually..." I said, darting a look towards Sakura, "Sasuke needs a new assistant and I'm supposed to hire her. Now I think Sakura would be the perfect person for the job but..." "NO! I'm not doing it!" Sakura yelled, "As you can see, she doesn't think so." I finished.

Hinata perked up, "Sakura, I think it's a great idea! You'll be working with Ichigo and you'll finally have a good-paying job. You can finish college and get that medical degree you were working for!" Sakura hesintated at the mention of her on-hold degree. "Well, that's true..." She said to herself and I ran with it, "Perfect, all we need is a personal interview and two letter of referances." I stood before Sakura could protest and chirped, "Hope to see you there!" I could hear Hinata and Ino laughing behind me as I left.

vvv

I pushed Itachi-san's door open with my hip, holding my cellphone with my shoulder while trying to write what the client said down. Itachi didn't offer to help me and I didn't expected him to. The minute he started acting like a gentleman was the minute I had a heartattack and died. "Yes ma'am... Mmhm... Yes, we do try to- what?... Oh... yes, I am... That's nice, but... I understand that... Yes... But... WE'RE NOT HIRING!" I flipped the phone shut and set my things down on my small desk by the door.

Itachi asked without looking up, "Who was that?" I hung my coat on a peg by the wall (I wasn't allowed to use the coat rack) and said, "Another offer for Sasuke's assistant." Itachi looked up, his onyx eyes empty as always, but when he spoke I knew he was angry, "You threatened to quit..." I sighed, I should have known Sasuke would blather to his older brother, "Yes I did. I'm tired of having to train new girls, then being blamed for not training them well enough. I told Sasuke that if he fired the girl I chose then I woud quit and only then." Itachi returned his eyes to his paperwork, "And have you found this perfect assistant?"

I pursed my lips, "I have a few people in mind, but I'd like to keep my options open." The Uchiha met my gaze again, "Like you did when you started working here?" I glared, "Well with this company's reputation of hire and fire, I had wanted to make sure I had a job to go back to in case you did fire me. I was after all a sophomore in high school." Itachi let the subject drop and I moved on to more pressing matters, "The Takashima client wants to meet with you personally before they make any deals and you have a meeting at four to discuss the rise in the net gross. Oh, and apparently our news agent heard a rumor that the girl Sasuke fired today is claiming he raped her." That brought Itachi's attention up, "What?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice that always scared me. Silently I gave the notices over to him and walked out.

"What do you mean, you had to come here?" I heard Sasuke snap. Curious I peeked into his clouded window and saw a blur of pink that could only belong to one person. Without knocking I opened the door, "Sakura, glad you could make it. If you'll come with me, we'll get to the interview just as soon as-" Sasuke cut me off, "What's the meaning of this?" I smiled innocently, "Sakura is here for an interview as your assistant." "I know that! I don't want her working here, get her out." He growled, his hands pressed against his desk. I waved Sakura towards the door, "We have a deal, sir. I get to pick your assistant and you can't say anything about it." I closed the door, not giving Sasuke a chance to respond.

Sakura spoke as soon as the door clicked shut, "Just let me walk out of here and we'll forget this ever happened." She begged as I lead her to Itachi's office, "He's waiting for you." I said as I shoved her in Itachi's office and closed the door behind her. There was a few minutes of low murmuring and the door opened again. I raised an eyebrow, "That was quick. What did he say to you?" Sakura glared, "That if I got this far then it was obvious that I was a perfect pick for Sasuke...san..." I grinned, I knew it killed her to give an honorific to Sasuke and that just made my job all the sweeter.

^o^

Ugh. I have a headache. See ya!

Flame Friendly (even though I'm not in the mood for them at the moment, I'll still welcome them)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Whatev...

vvv

"Sakura are you listening to me?" I asked, sending my friend a stern look. She shook herself out of that dazed look. "Wha... Sorry. It's just a lot to take in." My friend had a look of panic on her face that I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now you have a fifteen minute lunch break, you earn five minutes for every year you work here. Most of the time Sasuke makes you pick him something up, it's usually a cold turkey sub and strong tea, except on Tuesdays, then its a thinnly sliced roast beef sandwich. No matter what you get him, it has to have tomatos otherwise he won't eat it.

"Always dress appeallingly, especially when clients stop by to talk with your boss. Take notes, Sasuke prefers them on five by eight index cards, lined both sides and written in black ink." Sakura gaped at me, "He really demands what to use when taking notes?!" She asked dazed. I glared at her, "Hey, Itachi does too, so don't whine. Anyway, Sasuke leaves precisely at six o'clock. Call the front desk five minutes ahead so the valet will have his car ready when he leaves. You must have his coat and hat ready by that time. All the calls must be in and given to him as he heads out the door. Walk him to the car, he might give you notes and reminders for tomorrow. You will come back up to the office and finish whatever work he gave you before he left. Then you will straighten up the room so that it looks exactly the same as when he came in this morning. You have to keep your phone on at all times, in case he calls you asking about something. Got it?"

Sakura looked a little green, "Just let me leave, _please_, just let me go! I'll never snap at you about this job again!" I grinned, "It gets easier as you get used to it." Sakura gulped, "And how did you do when you first started?" I rolled my eyes, "Horribly. I was surprised I wasn't fired the first minute. But then I was sixteen, not twenty-one like you." Sakura sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples, "And to think I used to be one of those kids who teased you about working here, I never realized how crazy you had it." I shrugged indifferently, "You were one of the popular kids, I wasn't. Isn't it an unspoken rule for the popular people to tease unpopular ones?" Before she could answer I waved my question away, "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. What does matter is, did you get all that?"

My friend twitched, "I kinda zoned out after the notecard thing..." I groaned and threw my head back, fustrated, "Alright I send you notes tonight, just come to me if you have any questions." I said as I turned away and walked back into Itachi's office. My dark haired boss looked up, "How was the debriefing?" He asked coolly, but I could tell he was amused. I glared at him, "With as many assistants as Sasuke had, I don't know why he doesn't just give them papers instead of sending them to me." I growled. Itachi actually smiled, "He says notes don't have your touch." "Oh, so you actually mentioned the idea to him? I had no clue you were so concerned for me." I snapped sarcastically, my hands on my hips. It wasn't often that Itachi and I teased each other, but I enjoyed every minute of it. Itachi just smirked, "No, but it does take away from the time I can order you around. Speaking of which, you still haven't gotten me lunch."

I growled and snatched my jacket off the back of my chair, "Yes, your majesty. I'll get right on that." I left the office just as Sakura slammed out of Sasuke's, grumbling under her breath. A few of the workers cast her amused glances. I don't think they've ever seen anyone who loathed Sasuke, most of his assistances were on Cloud Nine. Sakura caught sight of me and snapped, "You know what that jerk said to me?" Before she could go off on a rant Itachi opened his office, his expression blank again, "Please refrain from shouting." He said flatly and Sakura, to my surprise, blushed, "S-sorry, Itachi-san..." I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. Was it so bad of me to think that it was hilarious that one of the most hot headed people I knew was cowed by Uchiha Itachi? Someone she hated for simply bearing that name?

vvv

"Why do you drag me to these things again?" I groaned. Itachi rolled his eyes, his chin in his hand looking like an actual bored human, "Trust me, I have no idea." He hissed back with a dark glare. I scowled back, "I'm sneezing on you if this meeting doesn't hurry up." Itachi sent me a look that could kill, "Do it and I'll blacklist you." I turned my nose up, "Shut up, you're disrupting the meeting and I'm trying to take notes." It was a complete lie. Itachi and I were masters at having a hissed conversation without looking like we were talking, we should after seven years of practice.

Sakura was nodding off again across the table, her eyelids drooping farther every second, with Sasuke elbowing her harshly in the ribs when her head almost touched the table. Sometimes I kicked her when Sasuke wasn't paing attention, but it was really only a tap of the foot. The charity fool continued to blather about whatever money he needed it for, I think he was the large printed books guy, completely oblivious that no one was paying attention to him.

"...and that way we could provide reading material for the hard of seeing. Thank you." Itachi and Sasuke put on fake smiles that would look real to anyone who didn't know them, and an employee escorted the man out with a promise that Uchiha Corporation would get back to him. I pillowed my head on my arms and said, "Please say that's the last one." I could _hear _Sasuke's smirk as he said, "Ichigo, you're usually more enthusiastic about the charity meetings. What's gotten into you?" I glared at him, "Zip the lip before I zip it for you permanently." Sakura snickered and Itachi rolled his eyes, "Yes that was the last one." He answered my original question. I leapt up, grabbing my purse from the back of my chair "In my opinion I like the Sign Language lady and the free lawyer guy." I said as I headed out the door.

I practically ran down the steps and crashed through the doors with a quick good-bye to the front desk receptionist. I hailed a cab and told him, "354 Shuto Drive." The cab driver, though rude, got me there quickly enough so I paid him a good tip and wished him a good night before heading into the shabby little house where he had dropped me off.

A scrawny kid no more than three answered the door, peering out with too large eyes. He must be new since he didn't recognize me. I squatted down to his level, "Hey sweetheart, if your father home?" The poor little boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth as asked in a tiny voice, "Are you wif Social Sewvice? Cuz I can't tell you if you awe." I couldn't help but smile, "No, I'm just here to talk to your father."

A man's voice boomed from the back of the house, "Taka, who's at the door?" I stood as a man lumbered into view, one squalling eight year old under his arm and another hanging onto his leg, "Hey Hayaku." The man's grim mouth split into a grin, "Ichigo! Come in, come in." The girl hanging onto Hayaku's leg detached herself from him and came screaming at me, "Aunt Ichigo! Aunt Ichigo!" She latched her small arms around my own leg and snuggled close, "I missed you!" I patted her ratty hair, "I missed you too, Misa. Have you been a good girl?" Misa nodded happily, but I knew from the look of Hayaku that she had been exactly the opposite.

"So what brings my high and mighty sister down to the slums?" Hayaku asked as he poured weak tea into cracked off white mugs. I rolled my eyes, "I'm just an assistant, Haya." My brother gave me a look and tugged on my strawberry blonde hair, "To the senior partner of the most successful company in Japan, if not the world. I sighed, and answered his question, "You know I come here every Friday, dummy, so why don't you stop asking that question?" My brother smirked, "I will when you admit you love your boss." "I DO NOT!" I snapped back.

Misa and Umi, the twins and troublemakers, looked up confused. Taka looked like he was about to cry, sitting in the middle of the two girls being tortured to play their girly games. Hayaku followed my gaze, "Ah, I remember when our older sisters made us play dress up with them. I was always the baby and you were the snotty neighbor." I laughed, "And then Ryuu would come in and demand that they stop torturing us! Yes I remember too." We both laughed at the memories. Taka toddled over and tugged on my slacks, "Umi says you have candy." I leaned down and tapped him on his turned up nose, "After dinner, sweetie, you'll get your candy." Taka grinned, his little teeth pearly white against his grimy face before joining his sisters again.

I turned back to Hayaku, "So... where did he come from?" My brother ran an unauthorized orphanage, unauthorized because he refused to pay the money the city required to authorize it. He said it was just some more fat old men trying to get richer by any means necessary, even if it meant taxing orphanages. Hayaku shrugged, "Came up to my door, looking for food. Apparently he had been wondering the neighborhood because his parents thought he was a pain in their..." He cast a quick glance at his kids, "...uh neck." I smiled; my brother was one of those people who absolutely loathed it when children were badly treated. It was one of the reasons why he took in any stray and raised him or her as his own. I thought it was sweet when he got worked up over a kid.

I laid a folded envelope on the counter, "My tribute to your cause." I said teasingly, Hayaku rolled his eyes and pulled the envelope towards him. His blue eyes widened when he saw the contents, "This is more than usual. I can't take it." It was my turn to roll my eyes and I took a sip of the watery tea, "Itachi-san gave me a raise, the percentage of my donation to you stays the same, so the money raised."

Just then my cell phone buzzed and I growled. Itachi knew he wasn't supposed to call me when I was with Hayaku! I pulled the phone out and answered it with, "What?" Sakura snapped back, "Do you know what Sasuke said after you left? 'I don't think we should do the free lawyer charity because that's what Uchiha Corporation gets profit from!' I mean, really, it's charity you bozo, just fork over a couple of hundred dollars and go about your life. I'm so glad Itachi actually told him-" "Sakura? I'm with family now, can this wait until later?" I asked patiently, but there was an edge to my voice. Sakura eeped and said, "Sorry, I forgot it was Friday. See ya tomorrow or sooner!" She hung up quickly.

Hayaku had a hard glint in his eye, "That... Sasuke really said that?" I sighed, this was the reason why I never told him about the Uchiha brothers, he would go off on one of his rants and wouldn't return for hours, "Yes, but from the sounds of it, Itachi-san had something to say about it. Now can we drop the subject?" Hayaku glowered a few more minutes in silence before asking, "How can you even tolerate the guy?" I shook my head, "Sasuke? I can't tolerate him, period. Itachi? Only when he's not annoying and demanding. I thought I told you to drop the subject."

Instead of giving him a chance to say something, I turned to Umi and asked, "So how are you doing in school?" Umi bragged, "I got a 98 on my test and Misa got an 82." Misa put in, "But I beat Umi in gym. I won the spelling bee too!" Soon they were arguing again. Hayaku sent me a dirty look and separated the two before they could come to blows, "Behave or you'll both be in your rooms without candy or supper." He said gruffly and both cowered. I just laughed, dispite his soft heart, Hayaku was a grump of the first degree.

^o^

Sorry, I had to give Ichigo a little break from the office, plus you get to see her awesome brother! :D

Flame me and I won't cry!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Sooooo... How's life been treatin' ya?

vvv

It was midnight before I got home from Hayaku's. I trudged up the steps of my apartment, dilegently ignoring the thumps, screaming arguements, and other noise from my neighbors' apartments. I stopped at a deep blue door with the faded gold plating that had the number _307 _stamped into it. I dug out my keys and inserted them into the lock. I could hear the dead bolt scraping as I turned the key and let myself in. Raion, my tabby cat, greeted me with a small, sweet meow. I scooted him out of the way as I shut the door behind me.

I threw my purse down on the hallway table and Raion leapt up after it, poking his pink nose into the soft leather. I picked him up, "You must be hungry if you're trying to eat leather." My cat started to purr loudly, his green eyes half closed as I carried him to the kitchen. He jumped out of my arms with grace and stood by his bowl, meowing pitifully. I chuckled, "You're as bad as Itachi. I just might have to rename you." Raion just meowed louder. I took out his food and poured him a small amount before going back to the hallway and picking up the mail on the floor.

Walking back into the kitchen I flipped through the stack of envelopes, muttering, "Junk... junk... junk... bill... junk... bill... bill... what's this?" I asked myself, coming to a ivory envelope with no return address, I turned it over, hoping to find the address there. Nothing. Shrugging I slit the evelope open and pulled out a card folded in thirds. I sat down at the kitchen table and began to read,

_Greeting Taihen No Ichigo,_

_Guess what time it is? No it's not Spring, and it's not noon! It's our five year High School reunion! How awesome is that? Pretty awesome! Now is the chance to see all your friends and see how they changed in five years! Have you ever wondered who is the fattest now? Or if that Hinata and Naruto have gotten together yet? Do you wonder who's the most successful? How about who has kids? This is your only chance to find out! Hope to see you there._

_Sincerelly,_

_The Konoha High School_

I crumbled the card and threw it at the trash can. It missed and rolled to Raion, who pounced, thinking it was a new toy. I sighed, but was too lazy to get up and save the paper from my fierce cat. Leaning back I grabbed the kitchen cordless and called Sakura. She answered after the fifth ring, _"Hello?"_ I cringed, I should have realized she would be in bed, "Sorry I woke you. I didn't realize the time, it can wait until tomorrow." I started to hang up when Sakura said _"No. No, I'm awake now. Besides you'll have me up all night wondering what you want to say." _I conceeded the point and asked, "Did you get the graduation reunion letter?" _"Yeah... are you going? I am."_ I shrugged, then realized she couldn't see me and said, "I don't know, depends. I'll let you get back to sleep now." I hung up without waiting for her to answer.

Raion looked at me, the card hanging in his jaws. I couldn't help but smile, "Good kitty. Murder that thing!" Raion meowed again, dropping the ball of paper in the process. I picked him up, "You're such a little lion. One day I'm going to have to put you in a zoo, you're so fierce." He meowed again, rubbing the top of his head against my jaw, purring. I hugged him closer, suddenly feeling better.

vvv

"Okay, so why did you call me in the middle of the night to ask about the high school reunion?" Sakura asked yawning, as she spread the folders that Sasuke needed to look at today on his desk, making sure that only the names of the files peaked out from the one on top of it. I swiftly typed in Sasuke's password, allowing me access to his computer. I pulled up the internet and logged into the Uchiha Corp website before answering Sakura, "I didn't get home till then. Hayaku had trouble getting the kids to bed, then we stayed up reminicing until midnight." Sakura nodded, "Ah. That would explain it, so are you going?"

I shrugged and stayed silent as I organized Sasuke's pencil holder to his liking, black pens in the front, then red, blue and pencils in the back. Two highlighters, standard yellow and bright red, stood in the middle. Sakura put her hands on her hips, "You're not, are you?" I gave her a look, "We may be friends now, but I don't think anyone else shares that opinion. To their eyes, I'm the girl who still works at her high school job. I don't even have a college education! Like I'd want to go to a place where everyone teases me all over again."

Sasuke walked in then, much to my surprise. He never got here before ten in the morning, unlike his brother who was usually at the office by eight. I cast a glance at the clock, to justify if he was early or if I was behind schedule. The clock read 8:43, Sasuke was definatly early. My second boss raised an eyebrow at my presense, "Shouldn't you be straightening Itachi's own office?" He asked. I gave him a look, "I finished that a six, like always. I was just showing Sakura how to get your day ready," I paused long enough to be disrespectful before adding, "Sir." Sasuke glared and I did a mock curtsey before leaving, a satisfied smirk on my face.

It stayed there as I entered Itachi's office, my boss gave me a questioning look, "Did you get into the cream?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh, it was rare Itachi made jokes. "If you consider bothering your brother cream, then yes." I said innocently as I sat down at my desk and put the blutooth to my ear, "Uchiha Corperation, Itachi's office. How may I help you?" I asked, pointedly ignoring Itachi's stern look. The woman on the other line began her triade of how Itachi was supposed to call her back, and that it wasn't fair that he wasn't paying attention to her. I waited for her to finished before saying, "I'm sorry, Itachi-san isn't here at the moment, would you like me to give you his number?" Itachi's head jerked up as he glared at me, silently telling me to shut my trap before he killed me. The woman squealed and said yes, "Okay, his number is... 224-238-1447" The woman hung up.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but the phone rang again, "Uchiha Corperation, Itachi's office. How may I help you?" It was the same woman from before, she snapped that I had given her the wrong number. I pretended to look surpised, though she couldn't see me, "Wrong number, are you sure?" She repeated the number back to me, "Nope, that's the right number... Hm?... The Konoha Asylum? Of course I knew that was the number... No Itachi-san is not there, but you should be!" I hung up on her. I glanced up at my boss, his lip had a tell-tell twitch that I knew he was trying not to laugh. I smiled at him, "Is there something you need, sir?" Itachi shook his head and turned away just as the phone started to ring again, "Uchiha Corperation, Itachi's office. How may I help you?"

vvv

"So have you thought about it?" Sakura asked as we walked through the Konoha Mall during our lunch break, sipping our drinks from lunch. I shrugged, "My answer still stands." Sakura sighed, "I really think you should go. You've changed in five years and everyone will be shocked to see you like you are now." I gave her a look, "Changed how?" I was curious. To me, I hadn't changed a bit. It was Sakura's turn to shrug, "Well for one you've... I don't know, lost your nerdiness." I laughed, "'Lost my nerdiness'? What makes you say that?" Sakura sighed, "You don't have those awful clunky glasses anymore, and the braces are gone. Plus your hair is less ratty and tangled now." I shook my head and counted off, "One, everyone had braces at one time. I remember a certain picture from fourth grade that showed a pinkette with braces. Two, I got contacts and I have more time to take care of my hair now that I'm not in school and working at the same time."

Sakura shrugged again, "Well you asked. I still think you should go." I smirked, "And I still think you're a stuck up prep underneath all that 'I'm a changed person' act you've got going." Sakura glared at me, "THAT'S NOT AN ACT!" She shouted, bringing the attention of pratically everyone in the mall to us. I laughed, "I'm joking, geez you've got to work on that." Sakura blushed, "That's another thing, you actually have a sense of humor now." I stuck my tongue at her and got another 'that's another thing that's changed about you' speech again. Sakura spent the rest of our lunch break pointing out the things that has changed about me in the five years since we graduated. It got old after the first twenty.

As we walked back into Uchiha Corp I finally stopped in front of her, "If I go will you shut up about all the changes?" I snapped. Sakura smiled in triumph and nodded. I started to sigh, but he held up a finger, "But... I get to chose your outfit." I groaned, "This isn't prom! It's a stupid high school graduation!" Sakura rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know what to do with me, and said, "You want to show up in sweats and a grubby T-shirt? Yeah, that will leave the impression you want on everyone. Look, image is everything. You want people to think that you-" I held up a hand, cutting her off, "Don't go there. If you start your prep talk I just might pour coffee over your head."

Unfotunately the Uchiha brothers caught the last bit, Itachi raised an eyebrow while Sasuke smirked, "Violent, Ichigo?" I scowled at the floor, struggling to keep my cheeks from flaming, and said, "I have work." Before turning and stalking into the safety of Itachi's office. Itachi came in a few minutes later, "You're not usually so eager to work." He said, just a hint of amusment in his voice. I glared at him before turning my gaze back to my computer, "You know I hate my school." "Yes, Sasuke mentioned the high school reunion, it would be a pity for you to miss it..." Itachi said in a tone that infuriated me. I kept my gaze diligently on my laptop screen. I finally glared at him, "Save your breath, Uchiha, Sakura is already making me go."

Itachi raised an eyebrow coolly, but I could tell he was enjoying then too much, "Someone managed to talk you into something?" I growled back, "You're on a oneway ticket to becomeing assistent-less." My boss just smirked, "You have tenure and a contract that binds you here for three more years." "That's supposed to be for my benefit!" I snapped back, but my temper did nothing but make Itachi even more smug. "Not if I twist things around, you know I can." I groaned, I knew all too well how Itachi could twist things to make it go his way. That little skill was the main reason why Uchiha Corperation was the best business in Japan. I buried my face in my hands, "Fine, I'll go and not complain one iota." I could _feel _Itachi's victory smirk from across the room. When I scowled at him it was gone; with one last suspicious look I returned to my work.

^o^

Nothing like writing good banter to cheer me up. Now I'm going to make a PB&J sandwhich, cuz I'm hungry!

Flame friendly! (Go ahead and try me!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

Ahhhhh, drama. You can't go wrong with it! Oh and I was reading though the last few chapter and I noticed a mistake, I accidently said that Sakura was twenty-one... oops. Anyway, Ichigo, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto etc are all actually twenty-three. My mind was dead when I did the math last time. That makes Itachi twenty-eight. Get it, got it, good!

vvv

"I hate you... and you... and you..." I grumbled under my breath at each passing of my old classmates. Sakura had been dragged off by her old friends and Ino was too busy flirting with Shikamaru to notice me. Hinata and Naruto weren't here yet, so I couldn't talk to them. So far this night had been a total disaster, the first and only time anyone other than my friends said anything to me was Kiba when he commented that I still smelled of cat.

Sakura finally managed to tangle herself free from her friends and sat down beside me, "So, things have changed right?" I gave her a look, "Yeah... back in high school I was only an outcast to the preps, now I'm an outcast to everyone.." Sakura gave me a sheepish smile, "You're dress is pretty at least. And plenty of our old classmates keep staring at you." I sighed and unconsciously ran my fingers down the pale violet silk of my skirt. Sakura was right, it was a very pretty dress. Sakura had picked it out of course, with Ino's help, I would have never been able to make such a selection by myself. I would never admit to it, but I liked the slim dress. It was an one shoulder number, the one sleeve was long and hugged my arm outlining every muscle of my arm, ending just at my wrist. The top was of a darker purple and blended smoothly into the icy color of my skirt. My hair, which had taken forever to do, was piled on the top of my head, perfect ringlets casscading down to one side.

My friend smirked, "You like that dress, I can tell." I clasped my hands together before she could prove it, "No." I lied and Sakura laughed, "Yes you do! I know you too well, Ichigo." I glared and stuck my nose up in the air, "Believe what you want." It was the closest she would ever get me to admitting it, and we both knew it. Sakura was about so say something when suddenly one of her old followers popped up, "Sakuraaaa! It's soooo good to see you!" Sakura nodded and said frostily, "Karin..." The redhead clutched my friend's arm, "I came to save you and get you back into real company. Come on, I want to know everything about your life!" She squealed happily, but she didn't fool either of us. The thinly insult to me riled Sakura, "I am in real company, Period-head. Go and try to seduce some unfortunate soul."

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Karin stared at the pinkette, her red eyes wide with shock, as if she couldn't believe that her hero was really yelling at her. Sakura shook her off, "Bye!" She said in false cheer then grabbed my arm and dragged me away, "Come on, you're not going to sulk at a table all night." I shot her a dark look, "Itachi-san put you up to this, didn't he?" Sakura held up her hands playfully, "Hey he threatened to fire me if I didn't." I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed myself, I should have realized that Itachi could fire Sakura without any threat of me quiting.

My friend pulled me to a stop beside a tall darked haired Hyuuga, "Neji, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Neji. You two have fun!" She chirped before disappearing into the crowd. The pale eyed man glanced down at me then took a sip of his wine, "Ichigo, huh?" I sighed, "Well, it's been fun, but good-bye!" I tried to turn and make a run for it, but Neji grabbed my arm, "Sakura would kill me if I let you go without at least talking to you." I huffed, "The cold and aloof Hyuuga Neji suddenly scared of a pink haired woman? What were the chances of that happening?" Neji tilted his head, "Did I know you?" I scowled and snapped, "Let me refresh your memory. Ever hear of 'Strawbatty'?" Neji blinked, finally some type of emotion, "That was you?" I facepalmed, "Oh come on, I haven't changed that much."

Neji's mouth twitched briefly, "I dare say you have. You're not... childish anymore." I pursed my lips and refused to get angry, "Alright, you can tell Sakura that you talked to me. Can I leave now?" Neji held up his hands, "I'm not stopping you." I gave a mock curtsey and turned to walk away. Only to run into Sasuke. I glared at him, "What do you want? It's my day off so I'm not doing anything for you." Sasuke smirked and grabbed my arm, "I need to talk to you, away from prying ears." I rolled my eyes and let him drag me away from the crowd of our old schoolmates. He let me go only when we reached outside, I turned to him, "You better watch it, some people might think that you actually like me. Weren't you the one who came up with that nickname?"

Sasuke ignored my jab and said, "About the deal with Sakura..." I froze, he wasn't going to fire her and make me hold up my part, was he? Itachi would kill him if he did. I frowned, "You're going to just have to get along with her." Sasuke smirked, "It's not that. I was thinking and..." He waited for effect, making me want to hit him more, "...I think we should make it a bet. If Sakura still has a job by the end of the month, I lose." I frowned, "I'm not making a bet on my best friend!" The infurating Uchiha smiled, "If I lose, you get to call your prize, no matter what. Anything from... a job as one of the bosses to a company paid vacation." I paused, those were good insitives to win, "And if you win?" I asked cautiously.

My boss's mouth curled into a sinister grin, "I get to pick a date for you." I jumped in surprise, of all the things I expected, Sasuke playing matchmaker was not one of them. I narrowed my eyes at him, "How about we keep it a deal and you never bring this up again?" Sasuke shook his head, "Nope, or I'll tell Sakura about our little deal that's keeping her in a job." I growled in the back of my throat and jammed my fingers into my styled hair, fustrated. "FINE! You have a stupid bet, and I will win." Sasuke laughed mockingly, "Uchiha's never lose, hasn't being Itachi's assistant taught you that?" I smirked at him, "If I remember correctly you lost a bet with Itachi when I first started working there..." Finally Sasuke glared at me, but before he could say anything Ino put her head around the door, "There you are Ichigo! Sakura is about to blow her top and-... am I interuppting something?"

I shook my head, "No, Sasuke-san just wanted to talk about something dealing with work. He just finished. Let's go find Sakura." I threaded my arm through Ino's and walked back into the building where the reunion was taking place. As the door shut behind me I glanced out the window to see Sasuke smirking after me. I immediately regretted my decision, making a bet against any Uchiha was bad enough, but making a bet with Sasuke was the worst thing imaginable. That guy was more stubborn than Shisui and more ruthless than Itachi when it came to challenges.

^o^

Things just got verrrrrrry interesting!

Flamers welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't even ask...

So...

vvv

I was just leaving Sasuke's office the next morning when Sakura came stumbling in, hungover. I asked sweetly, "Rough night?" Sakura groaned and waved a hand, "Don't yell, my head is pounding." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the breakroom, "I don't doubt it." Sakura groaned again and sank down into a chair while I poured her a mug of the weak office coffee. I set the cup in front of her and closed her fingers around the handle, "I hope you can pick this up, I'm not to help you drink it." I said and stepped away, "Now, you have twenty minutes to get youself together, otherwise I'll have to tell Sasuke-san where you are." I mentally grimanced, here was the perfect excuse to fire Sakura. Hopefully Sasuke was going to pull one of his late numbers and I wouldn't have to even worry about it.

Itachi looked up when I walked back into his office, "What to you so long?" He asked. I debated on telling him about Sakura. I sighed, knowing he would find out sooner or later, "Sakura. She had too much to drink last night. Please don't tell your brother." Itachi raised a dark eyebrow and turned back to his computer, "Hn." I sighed, knowing that that 'hn' meant 'okay', Sakura's secret was safe. Itachi messed around with his computer a bit before turning back to me. I knew that look, I was about to take notes, I pulled out my notepad and flipped it to a clean sheet "The Hyuuga meeting is next week, so be prepared." The Hyuuga was Uchiha Corp's main competition, but not by much. The meeting was probably another ploy to get Uchiha Corp to sale their assests. Itachi continued, "Also, the Uchiha famly reunion is coming up, please make plans to attend." I paused in my note-taking, Itachi never invited me to a family matter. The only Uchihas I delt with were Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto. I had met Fugaku and Shisui briefly, but that was it.

"Forgive me, sir, but may I ask why?" I probed. Itachi gave me a look, "My mother has asked for both you and Sakura to attend. She has yet to share her reasons with me." I shrugged and scribbled down the note. Itachi watched me before saying, "The yearly conferance meeting is in two weeks, make sure you book the airplane tickets in advance. It's in Oosaka this year." I glanced up, "And how many people will be attending?" Itachi shrugged, "Me and you. Sasuke will be taking care of the ends here. And tonight I have a business dinner, after which would you please bring me the Takashima files to my house, I belive there is an error in the home copy." I nodded and jotted that down. "Anything else?" I asked. Itachi smirked, "Yeah, I heard about your bet. Are you really that dumb?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing, was there anything that Itachi didn't know? If he wasn't such a good businessman, he would make a perfect spy! I tried to play it nonchalant, "Maybe I am. I have to go check on Sakura." As I opened the door Itachi called out, "You're going to lose." I glared at him over my shoulder and left, why did no one believe in me?

Suki was arguing with a man my age, who was leaning over the desk, glaring at the fustrating girl, "I told you time and time again. If you want to see Sasuke-sama, you'll have to make an appointment!" Suki snapped. The man came right back with, "I'm his best friend, and if you don't let me in I'll inform him that-" "Naruto?" I said surprised, coming to his rescue. Both Suki and Naruto spun to see me. Naruto immediately flashed me his trademark goofy grin, but before he could say anything Suki butted in, "Miss Taihen no Ichigo! This... _boy_ said that Sasuke is a friend of his, now I didn't believe him and-" I waved a hand, silencing her, "Don't worry, Naruto is a close friend of Saskue-san. Go back to work." The girl stiffened and turned away, typing angrily at her computer.

Naruto shook his head, "Wow, Ichigo, when Hinata said you had changed I didn't believe her. Now I'll have to tell her she's right." I laughed, "Yeah, I saw her last week, how is she?" "Fine, that's why I'm here actually. I need to add our kid to the insurance plan, once he's born that is." Naruto explained. I arched my eyebrows at the hint of gender, "So you found out it's a boy, huh?" Naruto puffed out his chest proudly, "Yep, Hinata wants to name his Minato." I smiled, "I'm sure his grandfather is proud." Naruto sighed and nodded, "Both my parents are going crazy. My mom already has made the baby a whole array of clothes for his first three years. And Dad is planning the poor kid's life out at this moment. So far he's gotten to year fourteen." I tried not to laugh, but a snicker escaped me, tears gathered in the corners of my eyes.

My friend paused and said to me, "I'm sorry we didn't make it to the reunion. Hinata got sick and I couldn't leave her. I knew you must have been very lonely..." I waved off his worries, "I had fun, Sakura and Ino kept me entertained." Naruto frowned, "By arguing with each other?" It was then that I realized that no one had informed my one and only friend in high school of my new friendships, "No, Sakura, Ino and I are friends now. Don't ask me how it happened, one day I ran into them at the mall, we got to talking and now we're all friends. Although they do entertain me when they start arguing." I laughed, but Naruto didn't. He just raised an eyebrow, "So you're friends with the people that were, and I quote, 'nonstalgic, self absorbed bitches that don't understand the true meaning of life'?" I shrugged, "Well the found the meaning of life. And FYI, Sakura works here now, so I'd watch what you say."

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, "When Hinata said you had changed, I didn't believe her." "You already said that." I pointed out, earning a dirty look from the blonde, "Well now I mean your outlook on life, not your appearance." I threw up my hands, "Why is everyone saying that suddenly?!" "Because it's true." Itachi said behind me. Naruto froze and I spun to see my boss stirring a cup of coffee absently as he watched us, leaning against a wall. Sakura was in the break room doorway, her arms crossed and glaring at both Naruto and me, "A bitch am I?" She snarled. Naruto turned red and I rolled my eyes, "You say so yourself all the time. I'm not talking about now. You better dissappear in that room before your boss gets here and fires you." Itachi smirked, but didn't say anything.

Before anyone could say anything else my bluetooth buzzed in my head. I pressed the accept button automatically and droned out, "Uchiha Corperation. Itachi's office. How may I help you?" Sasuke growled on the other end, _"You can help by getting my brother on the phone!" _I blinked, Sasuke never called before he got to the office, as in _ever._ I caught Itachi's attention and held up two fingers to signal a call was on line two while pressing the number two dial on my little bluetooth keypad that hung on my belt with my free hand. Itachi nodded and walked back into his office to take the call. I waited until I could hear Itachi picking up his line before I cut the call. Naruto gave me a funny look, "You sure answered that quick, at first I thought you were talking to me or something." I shrugged, "Seven years does that to a girl. Now excuse me, I have work, Sakura, please make our client feel comfortable until your boss shows up." I could hear Naruto say to Sakura as I returned to Itachi's office, "Is Ichigo always so... business-like?" I didn't hear Sakura's responce and I really didn't want to anyway.

"...do you mean?" Itachi was saying as I closed the door behind me. He was sitting at his desk, cradling his forehead in one hand and holding the phone to his ear with the other. Whatever Sasuke wanted, I could tell Itachi wasn't happy about it. Silently I sat down at my desk and pulled up the office schedule on my computer. I flipped open my notebook to the notes I had taken earlier that day and began putting the dates into the calender. "Where are you?... WHERE?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Itachi shouted and my head snapped up. What on earth did Sasuke do to make Itachi yell? My boss heaved a sigh and said, "Alright, give me ten minutes." He hung up and I sat there, waiting for an explination. Itachi stood, scribbling something down on a Post-it note before finally turning to me, "I'll explain on the way, come on." I snatched my sweater from it's peg as Itachi shrugged into his suit jacket and acutally held the door open for me. As we passed Suki, Itachi said, "Hold my calls, we'll be back." Suki, who miraculous changed into a happy worker, nodded and sang, "Have a good day, Itachi-sama."

It took two of my steps to make up for one of Itachi's, so I pratically ran to keep up with him, "What's going on?" I asked. Itachi ignored me, nodding to any employee how greeted us (which was pratically all of them), soon we exited the building. The valet, surprised that he head boss of Uchiha Corp had suddenly appeared with no call from his assistant, scurried away to call one of the drivers up. A black professional car soon rolled into the drive and the driver got out to open the door for Itachi. My boss gestured for me to get in first. Utterly confused, I did as he told me, sliding into the smooth black leather seat. Itachi climbed in after me and gave the driver the Post-it note. He looked down at the note surprised, then up again at Itachi before turning around and pulling out of the drive and onto the highway.

I turned to Itachi, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on? I'm starting to get a little freaked out, Itachi!" I didn't care that I hadn't used the honorific suffix like I usually did, and Itachi didn't say anything about it. He glanced at me out of the corner of his onyx eyes and tapped the roof of the car. The driver rolled up the privacy window that seperated the back of the car from the front. Only when the window fit snugly against the roof of the car did Itachi speak, "I need you to call our news agent and both the company and Sasuke's personal lawyer. He's in trouble again." I sighed and dialed the news agent first. The receptionist pick up on the third ring "Yes, is Kitzu there? This is Ichigo from Uchiha Corperation, may I speak to him?" She put me through on line one and Kitzu picked up almost immediately. After the initial greetings I said, "Kitzu, we need cover up on Sasuke-san... Yes, again... I don't know the details yet... Yeah... Alright, I'll call you when I get the full story. Bye." I hung up and called the lawyers, the company lawyer was still tied up with the false rape charges on Sasuke and the other was on vacation. I tried to reach the Uchiha family lawyer but she was on materinity leave, so Itachi made me call _his_ lawyer to take the case. By the time I got off the phone with him I was ready to murder Sasuke for getting into whatever mess he was in.

I snapped my phone shut and leaned my head back against the headrest, "Did you bring me along just to make phone calls?" I asked Itachi. My boss shook his head, "No." I narrowed my eyes at him, "You better start explaining... now." Itachi glared at me for ordering him around, but leaned back and said, "Apparently, according to my brother, after the high school reunion he went to a bar for some fun. There he met this girl and bedded her," I rolled my eyes, of course Itachi would never use slang, "It turns out that, not only was she married, but she is in fact your sister, Seimei." My mouth dropped open. Sasuke has slept with... my sister?! And she was married? When did that happen!?

^o^

Oh such a nice way to end a chapter! Bet you didn't see that coming! XD

Flame friendly!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: NO! Just No!

UGH! STUPID COMPUTER! Sorry, but I was almost done when I lost the whole thing! . That's why it took so long to upload...

vvv

I had the sudden feeling that I was falling and snapped my eyes open, mentally cursing. Stupid. I sat up straighter, determined not to fall asleep again. Beside me Itachi sighed, looking just as bored as everyone else. Ryuu, my eldest brother, was dividing his time between glaring at our sister and making cow eyes over Temari, his eight month-pregnant wife. The two had only been married for three months, so I expected them to still be in that newlywed glow. Behind me, Seimei's 'husband' sat, his arms crossed and his face dark. I still refused to believe that he was married to my sister, although he did a pretty good job of convincing me when he called me a 'two-timing cow who put her job before family.' Considering Seimei had said something along that lines at the last family reunion, I was fairly convinced. Hayaku had given the man a black eye for the remark and was escorted out of the courtroom; he was told not to return.

It was day two of the trail, the prosecutor had called for a recess when Sasuke's attorney had almost cracked the case the first day. Today my sister's lawyer had returned with more evidence and was giving the attorney a run for his money. With each witness case against him, Sasuke grew more and more fustrated. Seimei had given a tear-filled testimony about how Sasuke had been 'presistant' at the bar until she finally was 'pressured' into agreeing and was 'forced' upon soon after they got home. Knowing my sister, I knew it was a complete lie. The men who were untrained to her ways seemed to melt with saddness, even the judge. I really wanted to throttle my sister then.

Ryuu was called to the witness stand. The prosecutor seemed surprised that Seimei's own brother had such a low opinion against her. He seemed to dismiss it as sibling rivalry and then called Kayo, Seimei's twin, to the witness stand. Of course, she gave a glowing regard of her sister, complete with a teary question to the jury of why would they even consider this trial. It was obvious that Sasuke had harmed her poor sweet sister, according to Kayo that was. Several people from the club were called to stand, three stood in favor of Sasuke and gave evidence that Seimei was the presistant one; three other witnesses said Sasuke was the guilty party. One seemed to get her facts wrong, but she was elderly, and so probably forgot what she saw (at least that's the excuse the prosecutor used).

They tried to call me to the stand. Panicked I shot a look to Itachi who made some kind of motion and Sasuke's attorney dismissed me by claiming that I was tied to both parties and would have conflicting views over the situation. The judge let it pass and I stayed where I was, huddled between my tall boss and equally tall brother. It got interesting when Itachi was called to the stands.

"So, your brother... does he work as much as you?" The prosecutor asked, leaning against the stand as if he and Itachi were buddies. Itachi said emotionalessly, "No. My brother is one of the laziest people I know." The prosecutor ran with that, "Lazy enough to hit upon a married woman?" Sasuke's attorney stood, "Objection you Honor! He's leading the witness on!" Before the judge could grant the objection Itachi smirked, "To flirt with her? Yes." Sasuke glared and the court shifted, wondering what Itachi was doing admiting to his brother's crimes. Itachi continued before the prosecutor could ask another question, "Sleep with her? Not even my brother is stupid enough to do that _willingly_."

The prosecutor's eye twitched and he let that pass to ask: "Uchiha-sama, you say your brother is lazy... is that all he is?" Itachi shrugged, "No." The prosecutor raised his eyebrows, "Care to elaborate?" Itachi gave a small smile, "No." The lawyer pressed his lips together in silent fustration, "Sir, I ask you answer the questions." I knew Itachi could go into a long argument on whether or not 'no' was an answer, but instead he said, "My brother fires his assistances within weeks of each other." I could see the grin on the man's face, he thought he had found something to win with, "And why is that?" Itachi leaned closer, "Because he may be lazy, but my brother refuses to disrupt what work he does to go with women, even if they are very willing." The proscutor had been backed into a corner. He glared at Itachi as he stepped away, "No more question's your Honor."

The judge looked to Sasuke's attorney, "Your witness, Imada-san." The attorney stood and bowed before taking his place in front of the stand, "Uchiha-sama, I ask you to restrict you answers to 'yes' or 'no'. Does your brother sleep with women often?" Itachi rolled his eyes, "No." "Does he go to bars often?" "Yes." "And when he does, does Sasuke ever go home with women?" "No." "Why is that?" Itachi darted a look to he brother and said, "He brings them home to sleep with them, he doesn't like sleeping in pig-styes." Sasuke glared at Itachi, who smirked in responce. The attorney smiled, "I have no further questions. You may step down, Uchiha-sama."

Instead of returning to his seat, Itachi passed by us, whispering, "I'll be outside." I nodded absently, suddenly interested in how things were going. Seimei was pouting in her chair, not liking it that Itachi had ruffled her lawyer's feathers. After all, she had bragged to me before the trail began that he was the best that money could buy. I had neglected to tell her that Itachi wasn't a person to lose any arguement. Even if he knew he was wrong, he'd still win. Suddenly I stiffened, a thought coming to me. Quietly I made my excuses to Ryuu and walked outside in time to see Itachi lighting a cigarette. I snatched it from his lips before he could inhale the first puff, "No!" I said as if he were a three year old child doing something naughty and ground the disgusting thing out with the heel of my shoe.

Itachi glared at me, "Ichigo..." He started warningly, but I shoved a finger in his face, "Don't you even start. Smoking is bad for your health, and you know it!" Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but I managed to cut him off, "Don't you remember two years ago? Ending up in the hospital with the start of lung rot? You're just lucky that we caught it before it could take effect and _kill _you!" Part of my job as assisstant was to make sure Itachi survived. He had been a very bad smoker and nearly killed himself because of it. Now it was up to me to make sure he never started smoking again. Itachi glared at me for a long time before signing and leaning against the wall, "Sorry..." I blinked and took a step back. Itachi _never _apologized. He must have been really fustrated to start smoking again and apologize to his assistant/slave all in one day. I eased up, "Alright... you're forgiven. Now hand over the pack so it doesn't tempt you." With one final glare at me Itachi shoved the pack in my palm and walked back in without another word.

^o^

Well since in the series Itachi had a health condition, I couldn't help giving him one in this story!

Flames are Welcome in all forms!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

GAH! Second time in a row! I swear if my computer loses the work again I'm throwing it in the garbage! I got so fustrated I couldn't even look at this story... :[]

vvv

It was day four of the trail, by then everyone was worked up. The lawyers had actually came close to blows an hour ago, resulting in the judge calling a recess while he chewed them out. I could tell that Itachi was irritated by his laywer's unprofessional attitude and I knew that the attorney would hear about it later. I wandered around the courthouse's halls with nothing to do. Ryuu had taken Temari home on account of her morning sickness. Itachi and Sasuke were discussing work as usual, I didn't want to be apart of that. I had no one to talk to.

I walked past a private office, but paused when I heard Seimei's voice coming from it. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching I pressed my ear to the cracked door. When I realized what the conversation was about I dug my tape recorder that I used when Itachi was speaking to fast to write out and hit record, thanking my lucky stars that it was an empty tape. Finally something to end this long drawn out trail!

vvv

The court resumed at three. By then I was ready. The judge, already tired of this court case, droned, "This court is now in session, Day four. Rikishi-san, do you have a witness?" The prosecutor said no and the judge asked Sasuke's attorney if he had any witnesses. Imada-san stood, "I call, once again, Taihen no Ichigo to the stand." The court shifted. It was rare for someone to be called twice to testified, let alone one who was excused from the witness stand. Itachi glared at his attorney, but before he could protest I stood and took my place at the witness stand. I gave the oath of truth and sat down, prepared.

Imada-san smiled at me, "You work for Uchiha Corperation, correct?" I nodded, "Yes sir, I'm Itachi-san's assistant." I stated the obvious. The attorney nodded, "And how long have you been working there?" I pretended to think, "Seven years come this March. I started working there when I was still in high school." The man raised his eyebrows, as if he hadn't expected that. When he asked me if I had worked anywhere previous I said no. Then he asked if I was loyal to the company. I giggled, "I wouldn't say loyal as in I'd lay down my life for it. But I have an obligation to Uchiha Corp." The court chuckled and the judge was forced to bang the gavel to get the court to come to order. Imada-san smiled before continuing, "And how long has Sasuke work there?" I shrugged, "Ever since he graduated college, since he was twenty I guess." I said then laughed, "You could say that if Uchiha Corperation was more focused on senority then I could have been his boss!" The court laughed again and Sasuke glared at me. I couldn't help but notice the small smile on Itachi's lips.

The attorney changed the questionings to my sister. After I confirmed that she was indeed my sister and was older by a year and a half, Imada asked, "So how long have you known her husband?" Now was the time to put the plan into action, "Who?" I asked innocently. Imada-san pretended to be shocked and gestured to Jiro still sitting behind Itachi, glowering at me, "Uso Jiro... Seimei's husband?" I pretended to study him then shook my head, "She's not married." The court shifted and began to murmur. The judged banged his gavel, snapping, "Order! Order in this court!" Everyone queited and Imada-san continued, "What makes you say that? They've been married for three years."

I shrugged, "I wasn't invited to the wedding. I never saw a marriage certificate." The court shifted again and Jiro and Seimei exchanged uneasy looks. The judge glared at me, "Do you have proof to back this claim up?" I pulled out my tape recorder and gave it to the attorney. He flashed me a miniscule smile and plugged it up to a speaker before hitting play. There was a slight static noise followed by Itachi talking in the background about some meeting last week. I guess I had accidently pressed the record button without knowing. Then the conversation that would win Sasuke the case started. Seimei was speaking, _"...re you saying, Jiro?"_ There was a pause before Jiro spoke up, _"I'm just saying... I don't think this is going to work out. It's obvious that that bastard Imada is good. Maybe better than Rikishi-san."_ There was a thump that had to be Seimei stomping her foot, _"Rikishi is the best laywer I could find. And-" "Has it occured to you that Uchiha Corperation is mainly into the lawfirm? That they might have someone better than Rikishi?"_ Jiro inturrupted my sister. He must be a brave man to do that, _"I'm doing this for us! If we win this case do you realize hom much we could squeeze out of those pompus Uchihas?!" "...Are you sure this isn't just something against Ichigo?" "Don't tell me you're taking her side!"_ Seimei shrieked. The court shifted at her shrill voice. Jiro was quick to reassure her, _"No, no. Of course not. I'm just wondering why now... Did she do something?"_

It goes into a pretty boring conversation about how I was such a pain to Seimei growing up, but this trail wasn't revenge on me. That Seimei was sure I had no true loyalty to the Uchiha family and their company. That it was only a job and everything. There was a lot of flirting and endearments that made me want to puke. The court began to settle after a while, realizing that it was going to be a long conversation. Then the conversation turned back to the trail. Jiro was speaking again, _"I'm still not sure if this is such a good idea anymore..."_ It took a while for Seimei to respond, _"I told you I'm doing this for us. After a few years we could-"_ Once again Jiro cut her off, _"What? We could what? Get married? If Ichigo found out that this trail was a sham she would drag us all back to court to clear her precious boss's name!"_ I crossed my arms and glared at Jiro for that comment. I didn't care about Sasuke one bit, he could suffer from a bad reputation for all I cared. But I wasn't about to let my job go down the drain for a false trail.

Sasuke twisted to glare at Seimei, but the tape wasn't done yet. Seimei continued, _"Of course not. We could have a private wedding in the next town, forge a date that says we technically got married three years ago, and we'll be set!" "No. I'm not going to wait a year to get married only because we can't risk getting caught." _Jiro snapped. I had to admit I would probably have liked this guy if he wasn't such a jerk and in league with Seimei. My sister's voice grew desperate, _"We could get married tonight! Or as soon as court lets out today! All we had to do is go find another court to marry us and make sure the date is different! ...Or do you not want to marry me? Is that it?! I know it is! I can see it on your face! You bas-"_ There was a slap, I didn't know if it was Jiro slapping Seimei, or the other way around. A minute later Jiro said, _"I do want to marry you. I just don't see how we can now that we're in this mess... We should head back before someone catches us he-"_ The recording stopped then and silence desended upon the room.

The prosecutor shot to his feet, "That is false evidence planted by that girl! Imada-san was leading her to that false evidence!" The court burst out as everyone began shouting. In the choas Imada-san excused me from the witness stand and let me walk back to my seat. By the time I sat down the judge had the courtroom back under control with the threat to throw everyone out if they didn't shut up and sit down. Itachi gave me a proud glance and whispered, "Good job." Simple words that were said every day, but coming from Itachi, 'good job' was the highest praise anyone could ever hope to achieve.

^o^

FINALLY! I was extra careful and saved after every paragraph... I'm NOT kidding. Mwahahahaha! Bet you didn't see that twist!

Flame Friendly!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Look at the name of the website. It's called , not . And why is that? XD

FINALLY double digit chapters!

Because I'm in a good mood, and because Fernlight was begging me to post early... HERE YOU GO!

vvv

Two weeks passed before I knew it. I was too busy prepared for the yearly conferance that each night when I got home I fed Raion and then fell into bed, fully clothed. I hated this time of year, Itachi was always extra busy and as his assistant I was busier. I had talked to so many people the past two weeks that it was a wonder I was able to speak at all. I was just glad that Itachi had put making the reservations Sasuke's job, it was one last thing I had to worry about. I was still wore out from the trail. After I had presented the tying evidence against my sister the whole trail went downhill from there. The prosecuter tried to salvage what he could, but it was a hopeless cause. Seimei lost the trail and was fined for false charges. Immediately after I returned to the office the next day, Itachi put me to work preparing for the conferance.

My phone buzzed, jerking me out of my blissful sleep. I glared at the screen, Itachi was calling. Accepting the phone I snapped, "Unless you want me to faint at the office, leave me alone!" It was rare that I ever shouted at my boss, but interuppting my sleep did just that. Out of habit I couriosity I checked my alarm clock. "4:30?! What possessed you to call me at four in the morning?!" I shouted into my phone. Itachi's overly calm voice responded over the phone, _"The fact that our plane leaves in an hour."_ I blinked and flicked on the lamp, flinching at the sudden light. Plane? Was I still dreaming? Then I remembered. Cursing I flung back the covers and scrabbled for the bathroom, accidently tripping over Raion in the prosess. "Sorry, I forgot that we were leaving for the conferance today. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I shouted over my cat's indignant yowling. Itachi hung up without another word.

vvv

The taxi I had snagged skidded to a halt in front of Uchiha Corperation and I leapt out, "Are you trying to kill me?!" I shouted at the driver. He shrugged, "Hey, lady, you said to get there fast. You should pay me double." I glared and yanked out my suitcase, snapping, "You're lucky I'm paying you at all." I slammed the door shut and he roared out of the parking lot, I kicked a stone at the taxi. Suddenly my suitcase disappeared from my grip and I spun. Itachi shot me an irritated look as he shoved the bag into the trunk of the limo that was going to take us to the airport, "We're already late." He said. I glared at him and took a large drink of my coffee, trying desperately to wake up.

Sakura and Sasuke were yawning sleepily under the awning that covered the enterance to the office. I tossed Sakura my apartment keys as Itachi stuffed me into the limo, "Make sure you feed Raion! You can stay at my apartment too if you want." I said over Itachi's shoulder. Sakura nodded, though I didn't know if it was from her agreeing, or just nodding off. Itachi slid into the limo and shut the door. The driver took off immediately and I took another long drag of my coffee. Itachi watched me out of the corner of his eyes then turned to the driver, "Stop at a coffee shop on the way." He ordered. I shot him a nasty look, but secretly I was grateful. We both knew from experiance that I was not a morning person before five o'clock. I laid my head back against the head rest, "Wake me when we get there." I murmured.

vvv

Five hours later the limo that had picked us up at the airport pulled up in front of Kokana Hotel. I sighed, climbing out of the limo. Finally I could get some proper sleep, if Itachi didn't decide to work on something. At least I had a room to myself. While Itachi retrieved his briefcase from the limo, and ordering the bellhops around, I went to check in. The boy at the desk was a flirt unfortunately, "Hey, cutie, haven't seen you around. Where've you been all my life?" I nudged my stylish sunglasses down my nose and peered over them at the guy, "Tokyo, hiding from you. I have reservations for Uchiha Itachi." The name dropping didn't work. He turned away for a minute the type something into the computer, then shot me a grin, "So babe, I'm off at three. Gonna be around then?"

I gritted my teeth, "Just give me the room keys and leave me alone." I growled. I had to admit he was determined. He leaned over the counter, dangling the room keys, "What's your name, hottie?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed for the keys stupidly, he jerked them away shaking his finger in a 'naughty, naughty' gesture, "Not until you tell me your name, cutie." Before I could punch him, his manager came out of the back room, "Kaibu! Stop flirting and get back to work!" The rotund man snapped. The boy, Kaibu, jerked, slammed the keys down on the counter and began typing frantically. "Yes miss, you have a one room suite, tenth floor, room 1087. Thank you for chosing Kokana Hotel and have a nice day." I frowned, "Waiiiit. Did you say one suite?" I asked and leaned over the counter to look at the computer.

The manager jerked the computer around before I could see, "Yes miss. It appears that the reservations for one Uchiha Itachi is a single bed suite. Why, is there a problem?" I tapped my fingernails against the counter, pursing my lips, "Yes there's a problem! I need a room for myself!" The manager typed something into the computer then shook his head, "I'm sorry miss, there appears to be no rooms avaliable at this moment." There was no way I was going to stay in a room for the weekend with my boss! I glared at the man, "Now see here, I'm not-" "What's going on?" Itachi asked behind me. I whirled on my boss, "Apparently there is only one room under your name!" Itachi frowned and took my place at the counter. The manager said the same thing he told me, there were no other rooms available.

After ten minutes of arguing with the manager, Itachi finally gave up and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me to the elevator. As the elevator closed around us I snapped, "If there's only one bed you're sleeping on the couch!" I had a suspicious feeling that this wasn't an accident.

^o^

Sorry if it's kinda boring, just a set up chapter.

Flamers Welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Naruto.

Sorry for the delay, Fanfiction was being mean to me and wouldn't let me update...

vvv

Both Itachi and I stood in the doorway of our hotel suite, staring at the single bed that graced the room. I flung my bag down on the comforter before Itachi could and shoved a pillow at him, "Boy that couch looks very comfortable! Have fun." I said in false cheer. Itachi just glared, "There's a meeting in two hours." He stated as he let his own bags slid off his shoulders to the floor. I growled, my fists clenching at my side, "What's the rush? They usually wait until tomorrow!" Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Just go get ready." He snapped. I was sorely tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but decided that that would be childish. I locked myself in the bathroom and took my time freshing up just to annoy my boss. I pulled my strawberry blonde hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out before tying it back up.

After I had finished I sighed and leaned against the bathroom sink, staring at my reflection. I hadn't realized that Itachi and I got on each other's nerves so easily. At the office we had work to seperate us, and usually I had a room to myself at the yearly conferances. This weekend was going to be difficult, I could already tell. Itachi was sitting on the bed, arms crossed and looking very annoyed at my slowness when I opened the bathroom door. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along, "Come on."

vvv

When Itachi first started working for Uchiha Corperation, the business was almost dead. Itachi, a fresh graduate from college and full of new ideas, talked his father into using the last of their budget and to buy shares of Akatsuki Inc, a then new international business. Because of his quick thinking, Itachi had managed to drag Uchiha Corp out of the ground and build it into the most successful lawfirm business in Japan. Up until last year, both Sasuke and Itachi had gone to the Akatsuki conferance, while Fugaku stayed behind to take care of the homefront. But while both Uchihas were away at the last conferance, their father suffered a heart attack and was forced to retire early, leaving the business to his sons. This was the first year that Itachi would be making the trip alone, and so far it was a complete disaster.

The first thing out of Hidan's mouth when Itachi entered the meeting room, dragging me behind him, was, "So did you finally f*** the girl?" I glared at the albino represenative from Jashin and Co, but nothing was compared to Itachi's dark scowl. Hidan actually shut up and slouched down. I was the only assistant allowed at the meetings, since I had worked for Itachi ever since we joined Akatsuki Inc. Most of the Akatsuki represenatives usually slept with their assistants then fired them (one of the reasons why Uchiha Corp had the third rule in place), so most of their assistance were too new to keep up with the conferances. The only other woman was Konan, and she was the wife of Nagato, the chairman of Akatsuki Inc. Being the only females we always managed to keep each other company.

Looking at all the represenatives from the branching companies, I really couldn't figure out what Akatsuki Inc stood for. There was Uchiha Corp, which was a lawfirm, among other things, Red Sand Puppets, Explosive Art Supplies, both of the companies were pretty self-explainatory, Jashin and Co, I had no idea what that company was, Stitching Ecomonics, apparently that company helped people recover from economical trouble, Shark Bitez, a well known shark-themed club, Niwa Herbs, a floral/herbal company, and Amai Sweets, a candy distributer (A.N. Can you guess what company belongs to who? XD). There had been another company, but the head of that company was arrested and put in the psychcotic ward for doing unspeakable things to corpses, or so the rumor goes.

Because I was the only assistant, everyone except Itachi had to take their own notes during the meetings, or bribe Tobi into taking the notes like Deidara did. Since most of them didn't have my skill, a few years ago they made a bargin with me. I would take notes for everyone and sale copies for $100 per page. When Itachi found out about my deal, he made me give him a cut since I was under his employ. Only Kazuku, the head of Stitching Ecomonics and a major cheapskate, Tobi, who actually _enjoyed_ taking notes, and Deidara, who enjoyed torturing Tobi anytime he could, didn't pay me.

My phone rang loudly, interuppting Nagato as he went over this years income. I sank down in my seat sheepishly as both Itachi and Nagato glared at me, the other Akatsuki represenatives snickered. I glanced at the caller ID, surprised that Sasuke was calling. I stepped into a corner of the room to accept the call, "Hello?" _"Put my brother on, Ichigo."_ I narrowed my eyes at the wall, "Why can't you call his cell instead of embarrassing me?! We're in the middle of a meeting." I hissed. I could just imagine the younger Uchiha rolling his eyes, _"Because Itachi is smart and turns off his phone, idiot. Put. Him. On."_ I sighed, grumbling under my breath, "If your in trouble again..." Luckily he didn't hear me.

I tapped Itachi on the shoulder, earning yet another glare from him, and held our the phone, "It's your brother." Itachi accepted the call, looking annoyed. He didn't say much, but whatever Sasuke said made him even more irritable. He hung up and pratically shoved the phone at me, glaring. Everyone were either amused or uneasy. Itachi was reputed as the most level headed of the Akatsuki Inc represenatives, to see him angry was rare... at least to people other than me.

vvv

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?" I asked as Itachi unlocked our hotel room, still angry. It was late and I was asleep on my feet. Nagato had kept the meeting later than usual, so we didn't get out of there until nine. Itachi walked in our room without a word and pulled out his own phone to make a call. His side of the conversation didn't reveal much, not even who he was talking to. I watched him cautiously out of the corner of my eye while I made copies of the notes from today's meeting. I decided to make a wild guess, "Did Sasuke sleep with another married woman?" I asked, half jokingly.

Itachi finally snapped, "Would you shut up?!" I jerked back in surprise. Itachi _never ever_ shouted at me. Even on my first day working for him, Itachi had been painfully polite when I messed up. The only sound in our hotel room was the quiet wirr of the copy machine, courtesy of the hotel, as it spit out the notes. My boss sighed and sat down on the bed, looking downcast. I frowned, Itachi never showed emotion too much, he never shouted unless under extreme stress, and in the seven years that I had known him, he had never looked _sad_ before. "Itachi-sama..." I said cautiously, taking a step towards him, "Is something wrong?" He didn't respond, but stood and locked himself in the bathroom.

Now I was getting angry. I pounded on the door, "Would you stop being childish and tell me what's wrong!?" "Nothing's wrong." He snapped through the door, his voice muffled. I snorted, "I've known you too long, Uchiha. So don't lie to me." Itachi opened the door again and I took a step back, blinking. He looked so different in a plain grey shirt and black pants. It hadn't occured to me, but the only thing I had seen Itachi wear was a suit. It didn't escape my notice that the shirt was _very_ tight, I diligently tired to ignore the fact.

My boss pushed past me and dragged out his laptop, "Get ready for bed." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine. But when I come back out, you will tell me what's gotten into you, or I'm calling Sasuke to find out." Itachi opened his laptop at the desk and didn't say anything as he turned it on. I watched him for a minute before escaping to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I leaned against the closed door, wondering how I could possible miss how hot Itachi looked. No. I shook my head, thoughts like that would get me fired faster than the speed of light.

vvv

I came out of the bathroom one steamy shower later, towel-drying my wet hair. I stopped, blue eyes wide as the towel slipped from my fingers to the floor when I saw my boss... _under_ the covers _on_ the bed. "You promised to sleep on the couch!" I snapped. Itachi spared me a brief glance before looking back at his laptop screen, his fingers never pausing, "I never made a promise. You just assumed." "Get out of my bed and go sleep on the couch!" I shouted, pointing at the couch behind me. Itachi finally turned his full gaze to me, yanking off his reading glasses in the process, "Don't order me around, Ichigo. You are not my boss, I am yours." He turned back to the laptop again, "And you can sleep on the couch."

Seething I stalked up to him, "I can't." Itachi just rolled his eyes, "Yes you can, it's not that hard." "If it's not that hard then you do it!" I retorted and earned a glare from Itachi. When he didn't respond I stomped my foot, "You don't understand, I _can't_ sleep on the couch." "If it was good enough for me, it's good enough for you." My boss said dully, never taking his eyes off the laptop. I growled, "I can not sleep on any couch, it's impossible! I've tried before, Uchiha, but I just can't go to sleep." Itachi suddenly smirked, "You're welcome to join me." He said in a way that I knew he was trying to scare me into sleeping on the couch. I eyed him, seriously considering his offer, "Promise no one will find out about it? And I won't be fired?" Itachi stared at me for a moment before shrugging, "I promise." Still cautious I climbed into my side as if climbing into bed with a snake. I laid so far on the edge that if I tipped an inch forward I would have fallen off, my back to Itachi.

The last thing I heard was his amused chuckle before I drifted off.

^o^

Hmmmm... why's Itachi so upset? And what will happen in the morning when they wake up...? *nudge nudge, wink wink*

Flame Friendly!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I've told you once, I've told you time and time again... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Who's ready for some fluff? Both humor and emotional(ish)! Mwahahahahahaha!

vvv

I groaned when the sun hits my face, I was not ready to wake up yet. Just as I began to slip back into my beautiful slumber, something moved underneath me. I forced my eyes open, and looked directly into a pair of coal black eyes. I blinked, confused, dimmly wondering how drunk I had to be to not remember going to a bar and getting picked up by some guy when I suddenly remembered... I was in bed with my boss.

And I was laying on top of him.

I stared at Itachi for a good minute before I remembered something else... he never did tell me what was bothering him last night. I stayed where I was. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to surge off the bed with a scream?" He asked arrogently. I poked him in the chest, somehow his shirt had been removed during the night, by my doing or his own I didn't know and I didn't care to know. "Not until you tell me why you were so upset last night. Don't think you'll distract me." I snapped. Itachi's eye twitched. To anyone who didn't know him, it would be unnoticable, but I noticed and smirked, "Annoyed, Itachi-san?" I asked coyly.

He did the surprising thing and turned the tables, flipping both of us over so that I was underneath him, "You could say that." He growled. I glared at him and tried to struggle, but his body pressed into mine, keeping me pinned. When I moved to slap him, Itachi grabbed both my writs and trapped them above my head with one hand. He smirked, "Annoyed, Ichigo?" I narrowed my eyes to slits, "Stop it." I hissed at him. His smirk only grew larger, "Why?" I tried to struggle, but the best I could do was just wriggle underneath him. Itachi's face grimanced slightly and suddenly he was off me, as if he were never there. I blinked at the ceiling for a minute before turning to look at my boss, "Will you tell me now?" "No." He snapped over his shoulder, walking towards the bathroom.

I glared at the back of his head, "Fine. I'm calling Sasuke." I grumbled under my breath so he couldn't hear me and stop me. I pulled out my phone and dialed my second boss's cell phone. _"What?!"_ Sasuke shouted as a way of greeting, I had to jerk the phone backwards to keep from losing my hearing in my right ear, "Hey Sasuke-san, sorry I called early, but I need to know what's gotten Itachi-san all worked up. He won't tell me and is sulking around like a-" The phone disappeared from my hand and I turned to see my boss glaring at me. Still scowling at me, he told Sasuke, "Never mind." Then he hung up and crossed his arms, the stance made I feel like a child again when I had done something wrong and my dad was about to chew me out. I crossed my own arms, "Now will you tell me?" He shook his head and walked back into the bathroom, taking my cell phone with him. I followed soon after.

Itachi was bent of the sink, brushing his teeth, his dark hair still loose around his shoulders. I scowled at him for hogging the sink and grabbed my brush from my vanity bag and began the long and complicated task of brushing out my tangled hair. My hair was always unruly, even with half a bottle of conditioner everytime I washed it, ointments to smooth out the tangles, and tying is back before I went to bed. I was just lucky that I had the time to care for my hair now, when I was in high school it was even worse.

My boss was still brushing his teeth when I finished gathering my hair in a tidy but stylish bun. I glared, I knew he was doing it on purpose now. I stood there for another minute, toothbrush in hand ready to be used, in case he decided to be nice and let me at the sink to at least wet my toothbrush. If anything he got more in my way. I growled a curse under my breath and nudged him aside with my hip, running my toothbrush under the still running water (which bothered me to no end, but when you're a millionare like Itachi it really didn't matter) before he could shove me aside again. I glared at him through the mirror while I scrubbed my teeth. We had a glaring contest the entire time both of us were brushing our teeth. I spat the foam out of my mouth and gurgled water to wash out the remainder. Itachi, being the germ freak that he was, seemed disgusted. I only smiled and patted my mouth dry before prancing out of the bathroom.

I never thought it would take Itachi longer than it took me to get ready. But then all I did was brush my hair and teeth and get dressed. Itachi had to take a shower, dry his hair, brush it out, tie it back, brush his teeth (four times), dress in a business suit, and shave. Though he still did all that faster than a woman doing the same thing, Itachi came out twenty minutes later looking as crisp as ever. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him from my seat on the bed. I had on my dark grey pencil skirt, white blouse, feminine suit jacket, red heels and a floppy bow that hung around my neck. Itachi raised an eyebrow at my standard apperance, "You know the formal dinner is tonight." I nodded, I had the dress I wore to my high school reunion for the dinner hanging in the hotel closet along side one of Sakura's old prom dresses for the charity ball that took place tomorrow night. While Itachi packed his laptop I asked, "Are you going to tell me now?" He shook his head and I sighed, "Then can I have my cell phone back?" Again he shook his head. I clenched my fists. So far today was worse than yesterday and it wasn't even seven yet!

vvv

At six that night Itachi and I both arrived in the hotel's large dining room for the formal dinner. The formal dinner had become a tradition four years ago when Nagato had proposed to Konan, it was kind of their anniversery. Being the closet romantic that I was, I thought it was sweet... but still hated it because I had to wear a floor length dress every year. All day Itachi and I had been arguing more than usual and glaring every other second. It was safe to say that the other Akatsuki Incorperated represenatives were very amused by our attitude towards each other.

It got worse. Since I was his assistant, I had to sit beside him for the dinner. He sat on my right with Hidan, the Akatsuki represnative that I could stand the least, to my left. I just wanted to have a sudden heart attack and die. All night I was glaring at my boss and then turning to ward off yet another advance from the white haired pervert. Hidan's actions seemed to make Itachi even more irritable, but then that could be because of my constant question if he would tell me what was bothering him or not.

After the dinner I snuck back to the room, I was more antisocial than Itachi and I hated most of the represnatives anyway, and all of their fangirl assistants. I was not going to mingle with a bunch of business people, one of which I wasn't on speaking terms with anyway. I was already dressed for bed and in the process of climbing into said bed when Itachi stormed in, his usually stoic face a thunder cloud. "Do you know how rude that was?" He snapped. I could only assume he meant me leaving after the dinner.

I crossed my arms and slouched down under the covers, glaring, "It's also rude to keep secrets from your assistant, and stupid." Itachi looked like he was about to pop a vein, but I continued before he could say anything, "I mean, I am you assistant, I'm here to make your life easier and less stressful. If you won't tell me I can't help you, thus I can't do my job." It was twisted logic, but it seemed to make sense. Itachi stood there glowering for a minute before sighing and sitting down to until his dress shoes. I waited. When it was apparent that he wasn't going to say anything I spoke, "So... are you finally going to tell me or not?"

It seemed that that was the last straw, Itachi twisted around and shouted, "My father died, okay?!" I jerked back and accidently fell off the bed. Poking my head over the edge of the bed, I watched my boss sitting there. I blinked, I didn't know Fugaku-sama well, the only time I really talked to him was during my interview to be Itachi's assistant. I frowned, it was weird that Itachi was angry that his father was gone, but then it was Itachi. Who knew how his mind worked.

I cautiously came around the bed and sat beside him. Itachi glared at the floor, refusing to meet my gaze. Being around him almost twenty-four/seven for the last seven years I had learned how to read my boss, but I still couldn't see what he was thinking now. He blinked several times before turning his head away. My eyes widened as I realized that Uchiha Itachi was trying not to cry. I bit my lip and looked at my feet, then glanced at Itachi out of the corner of my eye. I could remember when my dad died, I had locked myself in my room and wouldn't come out no matter what my brothers said. When I finally had come out both Hayaku and Ryuu tackled me with hugs, I had never felt so loved until then. As I watched Itachi sitting there, looking so lonely even though I was sitting beside him, I couldn't help it. I hugged him.

Itachi stiffened in surprise then turned to look down at me. I pulled away, "I'm sorry about your father... he was a good man. I-I'm sorry if I bothered you too much, if I had known I wouldn't have-" I shut up when Itachi pulled me into his arms. I blinked several times, then smiled and hugged him back. Sometimes even the most successful, richest and stoic people needed a hug.

^o^

Mwhahahahahahaha! Couldn't help it with the ending! AND there's a surprise in the next chapter!

Flame friendly!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO own this laptop I'm working on, I DO own this story, I DO own the account on fanfic that's name is Sukki18, I DO own Ichigo, I DO own the world, but I do NOT own Naruto!

SUPRISE! More fluff and a section from Itachi's POV! Told you there was a surprise! ^^

...You lazy, no good, rotten piece of lousy JUNK! Why can't you protect yourself against a virus, you dumbass!? STUPID LAPTOP, I'LL MURDER YOU! (Not even eigth freaking months and already I'm back on dail up and 2005 desktops...)

vvv Itachi's POV vvv

I was scanning over the report I had just typed over the meeting to file away when Ichigo rolled over in her sleep and pressed into my side, her face nuzzling my ribcage. I grimanced and tried my best not to flinch. Ichigo knew many things about me, probably more than my own family. She new exactly how I liked my coffee down to the perfect temprature and coffee to cream ration. She knew my allergies, my grades I got in high school and college, the numbers of all my ex-girlfriends, the kind of cigarette I liked when I used to smoke, my favorite foods, even how I liked to organize my pens, but the one thing Ichigo didn't know was I was extremely ticklish.

My assistant twitched in her sleep and carelessly threw her arm over my waist, I glared down at her sleeping form, wishing I had never agreed to share the bed. She had apparently forgotten to mention that she was a bed hog and had no concept of personal space when asleep. Slowly my glare melted away when I saw the small innocent smile on her face. I thought back, trying to think of another time I had seen such a smile on her, nothing came to mind. If I had ever seen her smile it was a smirk when she was teasing me.

Sasuke never did understand why I let Ichigo get away with almost anything, and he probably never would since his assistants never lasted for more than a week. After seven years of total devotion to her job, I knew Ichigo deserved some small reward even if she never knew she got it. Being allowed to speak her mind with no consequences was reward enough, and actually bettered our partnership. I would always have her honest opinion, and she would never lose work time worrying if what she just said would cause her to lose her job.

Ichigo mumbled something softly in her sleep and rolled back to her side, curling up on her side. I watched her for a minute, she looked so peaceful. I smiled, remembered the day my father brought a nerdy girl into my office. She was pratically hiding behind Fugaku, clutching her books to her still flat chest, peering around my father wide eyed at me. Her ratty strawberry blonde hair had been up in high pigtails then, clumped and greasy from the lack of washing. Freckles marched across her nose, as did pimples, but were hidden from view by large clunky glasses held together in multiple places with duct tape. She wore an overlarge and stained dingy-white t-shirt and a navy blue floral skirt, white stockings with large runs in them, and brown scruffed clogs.

Looking at this young woman beside me, it was hard to believe that the girl that Fugaku had brought in my office so many years ago had been Ichigo. The Ichigo now looked nothing like the one seven years ago. Now her strawberry blonde hair fell lushly down her shoulder, the tie that held back her hair had come out sometime in the night. There was no denying that she had curves most women would envy; and any man would have to be blind and stupid not to admit that Ichigo was indeed very beautiful. Gone were the pimples and glasses. Her skin was porcelain and smooth to the touch, her feckles still adorned her face, but they were only visible when she was flushed. I had tolerated the sixteen year old Ichigo, but the twenty-three year old one... I was still figuring out. Sighing I shook my head, these thoughts weren't getting me anywhere. I shut down my laptop and closed it before taking off my reading glasses and turning off the lamp. As I fell asleep, I reached out and gently ran my fingers though Ichigo's soft hair, smiling.

vvv Normal POV vvv

The first thing I realized when I woke up was I couldn't move. The second was the feeling of hot breath on my neck and shoulder. The third was that Itachi's arm was thrown over my abdomen, and that I had somehow laced my fingers with his in the night. The fourth was that my boss was nuzzling my neck in his sleep. The fifth was that he was also spooning me. And the sixth thing I realized was that I actually liked it. I froze at the thought, but the more I tried to deny it, the more sure I was. I liked waking up with Itachi cuddling me. I bit my lip, terrified that if he ever found out I would lose my job.

I tried to get up, but Itachi growled and held me tighter. I couldn't help but to grin as I realized why I hadn't ended up laying on Itachi again. He had made the first move this time and made sure that I stayed there. I wondered what would happen when he woke up, would he blame me, even when it was clearly his fault that we were in this position. Would he care? I reached out, having to stretch far since Itachi still wouldn't let me go, and checked my watch. It was 6:44. Nagato said that there would be no meeting today since we had cleared everything the first two days. I yawned and managed to roll over, burying my nose in the hollow at Itachi's throat. I subconsciously inhaled my boss's scent, relishing in the subtle smell of soap and oak. The last thing I remember as I fell back asleep was burying my fingers in his silky dark hair.

vvv

"Um... no thank you." I said, trying to be as polite as I could to the extremely perverted man and his discreetless flirting. He smirked and 'accidently' bumped my chest, I tried not to punch him. Suddenly I pointed behind him, "Isn't that your wife?" "Where?!" He twisted around searching for his demonic wife, fear shining in his eyes. I took my chance and slipped into a group of women passing by at that moment.

They just had to be fangirls.

"Did you see how hot Deidara-san looks tonight?" One of the girls gushed. I closed my eyes and surpressed a groan. Classic example of 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'. "Just image how he would look in bed..." Another woman giggled. I made a face and jumped out of their group. Picking up the front of my heavy skirt I weaved through the pressing crowd of the charity ball. I hated the charity ball, more than I hated the formal dinner! It always ended with drunken idiots flitrting with me or Itachi's fangirls out for my blood. By the end of the night I would be stuck like glue to one of the Akatsuki represenatives I could actually stand.

I found Sasori and Deidara first. They, like always, were arguing which art was better. I rolled my eyes, I got along best with the both of them, as long as they weren't together. I ducked between them and they both halted in their argument to look at me. I smiled, "I'm tired of the jerks flirting with me, and the fangirls..." Deidara laughed while Sasori just rolled his eyes, "Then why don't you go bother your boss?" He snapped. I raised an eyebrow, "The way we've been at each other, I'd rather spend a week in a room with thousands of fangirls!" This time both Akatsuki represenatives laughed. I grinned, determined to spend the rest of my night at the ball with the two artists.

vvv

Itachi and I left directly after the ball, having to be at the office early the next day to catch up. Of course it was pouring rain when we left. The silence between us was awkward to say the least, both of us had an unspoken agreement not to talk about this morning when we both woke, cuddling each other. I could only hope this weekend would slip from my mind and I would never remember it again...

^o^

Sorry for the crappy ending, I have the mild case of writer's block... .

Free practice of flames here!


	14. Meanwhile Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto!

Okay, Fernlight gave me this wonderful idea and Silent-Himitsu approved it, so... I reveal to you... wait for it... a... series of Meanwhile Back at the Office chapters! In other words, this takes place during the weekend Itachi and Ichigo are all cozy in that single bed hotel suite ;P

Kasumi belongs to Fernlight.

vvv Sasuke's POV vvv

I yawned tiredly, already irritated. I didn't understand why I had to be at the office early since Itachi was gone, it wasn't like Itachi never came in before noon during the weekends, but then he had Ichigo, the perfect assistant. I had little Miss Incompetent and Rude. I had no idea why I made that stupid bet with Ichigo, I couldn't right out fire the pink haired menace, she had to do something first. I tried everything I could think of, but Ichigo apparently calmed Sakura down before she could make a mess of things each time. I knew this was my chance to win the bet. I needed Sakura to make a scene. I grinned, remembering a time when we were dating that resulted in our break up.

vvv

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You look tired." I said at normal quitting time to regular businesses. It was true, Sakura looked like hell with her usually perfect hair frizzing around her large forehead and the shadows under her eyes more prominate than usual. The pink haired woman shot me a cautious look, "I can-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off my a huge yawn. I rolled my eyes, "Go home. You look exhausted." Sakura blinked surprised then stuttered. "O-okay... uh.. good-night Sasuke." I didn't correct her on the absence of the honorific, I knew she hated that. I smiled, "Good night Sakura." My assistant disappeared. I grinned when the door shut behind her and pulled out my cell phone, scrolling through the names until I reached the one I wanted.

_"Yo! You're lucky enough to call Uchiha Shisui, what'chya want?"_ My cousin shouted over the noise in the background, "It's Sasuke, I need Kasumi to help with a prank." A overly hyper voice shouted in the background, no doubt Shisui's girlfriend, _"Did I hear my name and 'prank' in the same sentence?!" _Shisui yelled back an answer before saying, _"Well, hey, little Cuz. How's the business treating you? Heard you got in some woman out for your money, but what else is new? Oh wait! Did Itachi finally ask Ichigo out?!" _I sighed, everyone, myself included sometimes, thought that Itachi and Ichigo were a perfect couple. It was amusing that the two didn't realize everyone wanted them together. "Put Kasumi on the phone, I need to discuss-" _"Hey Sasu-kun! So what's the plan? You know I'll agree to anything if I can get a laugh out of it."_ Kasumi interrupted him. Shisui snapped something about theif, but Kasumi didn't react to her boyfriend's accusations. Sasuke quickly explained the bet and what he had in mind. The woman on the other side laughed and wholeheartedly agreed.

^o^

Sorry that it's super short… The Back at the Office chapters will be short because it's 8:16 on Monday morning and I don't care… :D Sorry I'm NOT a morning person.

Flame Friendly!


	15. Meanwhile Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

My excuse for not updating: Too busy with Rediscovering, my brother came home, and lastly I was sick with a major case of FREAKIN' WRITERS BLOCK! And since I'm forcing myself to write this, It could possible be VERY short.

And so the Meanwhile Back at the Office mini-series continues. Kasumi still belongs to Fernlight.

vvv Sasuke's POV vvv

The weekend flew by the way it always did, except that I made sure to be extra nice to Sakura. It was actually pathetic how much something so little like saying 'please' and 'thank you' made Sakura blush. Really. We weren't in high school anymore, it was embarrassing how obvious she was. She was falling in love with me all over again. Tomorrow Itachi and Ichigo would return to the office at lunch. I had to get rid of the pink haired brat before then. Last night after work I had gone over to Shisui's house and outlined the plan to both Shisui and his girlfriend. All I needed to do was to get Sakura to admit to her feelings tonight.

"Sakura." I said as we left the office. The woman had a hard time meeting my gaze, another sign that my plan was working. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?" I asked. Sakura's head jerked up as she stared at me with her wide, and beautiful, green eyes. I tilted my head, waiting for her answer. She turned away for a minute, nibbling at her lip, weighing the consequences in her mind. Finally she met my gaze again and slowly nodded. I flashed her one of my winning smiles. So far so good. "Seven then. Wear something nice." I said as I slid into my personal car. I watched as Sakura climbed into the company car that I had permitted her to use. I smiled, everything was going to plan.

vvv

"...and that time when Ino accidentally fell into you, pushing you into me, do you remember that?" Sakura asked, laughing. Apparently a little wine was all that I needed to get her to talk. I smiled, that was one memory I actually remembered fondly. Sakura and I hadn't been the best couple, but we still had our share of good times. Like being able to tease Ichigo without having to suffer from my brother's wrath. Itachi believed that if Ichigo worked so hard to help both of us, she shouldn't be harassed. I dare not mention the fact to Sakura, since she was actually friends with the brat now.

Sakura looked at me, "You're awfully quiet." She commented and took another sip of her wine. I smiled and reached over to push a stray lock of hair behind her hair, "I was just admiring your beauty." I said softly. Inwardly I wondered why women liked such stupid comments. Most of my former assistants were fired because they kept fishing for compliments and I had grown tired of it. Sakura, of course, blushed. We fell into a silence that was neither awkward or comfortable.

Finally Sakura looked up at me, her sea green eyes serious, "Sasuke... what happened to us?" I paused, my fork half way to my mouth. Slowly I set the utensil back down. I knew what happened, Sakura had broken up with me because she thought I was cheating on her, but I couldn't tell her that without making her mad, "I don't know. We were young and foolish." I said. Sakura seemed to mull over my answer, then she spoke again, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I kept the smirk off my face, now was my chance. Instead I reached over and cupped her cheek, "I want to correct past mistakes." I stated calmly. Sakura's eyes widened and her pale cheeks turned rosy.

Everything was going to plan.

^o^

FINALLY! *gasping* Finished!

Flame Friendly!


	16. Meanwhile Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The last chapter of the Meanwhile Back at the Office mini-series. Kasumi still belongs to Fernlight.

vvv Sakura's POV vvv

I practically skipped to the office the next day, I hadn't felt this happy since I had started working for Sasuke-kun. At first I had been suspicious of his attention, but there was no way Sasuke would ever say such things he did last night unless he meant them. Maybe he had really changed. Or maybe he always felt that way for me, but couldn't show his feelings because of his brother. I really didn't care! He liked me and that was all that mattered. Sasuke even let me come in late, not even normal bosses did that!

"Good morning!" I chirped to Suki, the Uchiha receptionist. She only grunted, not looking up from her fashion magazine, but that didn't faze me. I was on a mission! Walking to Sasuke's closed office door, I intended to walk in with the best smile and happiest aura I could muster, it wasn't too hard since I was already floating on Cloud Nine. I gripped the handle and tried to turn it only to find that Sasuke had locked his door. That was odd. Sasuke never locked his door during office hours. Could it be that he wasn't here yet? I turned back to Suki to ask her when I heard a girlish giggle coming from inside.

Frowning I pressed my ear to the wooden door and concentrated on listening. Whispers, giggles and soft cries of ecstasy left no room for doubt what Sasuke was doing in there. I blinked as I stood there, feeling the hot prick of tears against my eyes. I blinked quickly to clear the blurriness clouding my vision, but it was hard. All of what Sasuke said throughout the weekend, it had all been a lie. Sasuke didn't want me back, he just wanted someone to flirt with and I had been the foolishly eager target. He had done it again, made me believe that I was the only one and turned around to cheat on me. As I stood there, cursing my stupidity, the cries from inside slowly became louder until everyone in the lobby could hear it. I took a step away from the door, glaring at it as if trying to burn a whole through the wood. I clenched my fists, whoever came out first was going to get it.

The cries died down. There was a few more whispering and two pairs of footsteps walking towards the door. I cocked a fist back, ready. This was going to be the surprise of the century. As Sasuke's office door slowly slid open I could hear the girl he was with asking, "So tell me more about this girl." She seemed haughty, as if she couldn't believe someone was foolish enough to love Sasuke. Then I realized... I was the girl they were talking about. Sasuke chuckled warmly, something I hadn't heard since high school, "She's my assistant and actually believed I cared about her. She was only a momentary distraction until you got here. It's ironic she ever thought I could love such a flat-chested creature." I gritted my teeth and clutched my fist tighter until my fingernails dug painfully into my palm.

The minute the door was all the way open I let all my anger and hurt stream through my arm as I swung my fist. I saw the briefest glance of blue eyes and for a moment I thought it was Ichigo. The girl ducked as I automatically pulled back, trying not to hit her since I thought she was my friend. But it was too late, even though I didn't hit her I slammed my fist right into Sasuke's chest.

vvv Ichigo's POV vvv

"I'm so glad that this weekend is over with. Now we can both forget this ever happened." I sighed as the elevator opened to the top floor of Uchiha Corp. Towers. Itachi didn't get a chance to respond since yelling filled the air, "You little bitch! Why did you punch me?!" We could hear Sasuke clearly. Sakura shouted right back, "Because you strung me along then turned you back on me you little man-whore!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sasuke near-about shrieked. Itachi sighed. I could tell by his expression that he didn't want to deal with this. "I quit! I'm not going to work for a womanizer anymore!" I stiffened when I heard Sakura shout. Itachi and I exchanged glances then walked forward, splitting the crowd that had gathered like they were nothing.

"What is going on here?" My boss asked and everyone froze. Sasuke was on the floor just inside his office, a hand over his gut while Sakura towered over him, murder shining in her eyes. A girl I didn't recognize was clutching the door frame, laughing uncontrollably. All three stopped what they were going to turn to Itachi and I. My boss raised an expectant eyebrow. Sasuke cleared his throat, but before he could speak Sakura cut in, "This little player made me lose my job." "You quit, you dumbass." Sasuke corrected her hotly. Sakura whirled on the younger Uchiha, "Why you little-" One glare from Itachi shut Sakura up.

In the tense quiet I heard muffled hysterical laughter. I glanced down at the girl that seemed to had caused the whole problem, but it wasn't her. I tilted my head and followed the low sound to a janitors closet, everyone's eyes on me. As I stood outside the closet door, I suddenly recognized the laughter and yanked the door open to reveal a breathless Shisui and a video camera. He grinned and held up two fingers, "Greeting!" He said smoothly for just being caught red-handed. Itachi looked from his cousin to Sasuke, who looked down mulishly.

I returned to Itachi's side, Shisui in tow, as Sasuke finally explained the prank. Sakura looked more and more embarrassed with each word until she was as pink as her hair. I glared at my second boss, furious beyond belief. Even though he didn't admit it, I knew this was all because of our stupid bet. He was so focused on winning that he didn't even care if he shattered Sakura's heart in the process. My hand moved before I knew it.

I slapped Uchiha Sasuke hard across the face.

Before he had even time to react, I was in his face shouting, "You dare hurt someone all because of your reputation for never losing?! That's a new low, even for you, Uchiha! I can't believe you would stoop to such a level, leading your ex-girlfriend and my best friend on like that for your own f***ing personal gain! I swear if you ever try something like that again I'll-" Before I could finish Itachi yanked me away from his younger brother and into his office, slamming the door shut.

Safely inside the quiet dark office Itachi glared at me, one hand on the door to prevent anyone from coming in, "Don't you dare yell at him again." He hissed. I glared right back, "Why? He deserves it after what he did." Itachi kept his scowl for a few moments longer before shaking his head and looking down, his shoulders shaking. For a moment I thought he was crying, but then I heard a smothered noise and knew he was trying not to laugh. I crossed my arms, "Glad it's so amusing to you..." I muttered. Itachi shot me an amused look, "I'm not laughing at the dilemma. You should have seen your face..." He said before snickering. I growled at him, but didn't say anything.

Itachi straightened, all mirth gone from his face. He stared at me with a deadly seriousness that I stopped sulking and waited for him to speak. "I can keep Sasuke from firing you, but only if you don't attack him again." That was an almost impossible order. It would be ages before I could even look at the man without having the urge to strangle him. "And what about Sakura? She's the real victim." I asked. Itachi nodded, "I'll talk to my foolish little brother... in the mean time, will you promise to refrain from even glaring at Sasuke?" I waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep him away from me and we have a deal." My boss didn't acknowledge my answer, he just glanced out the clouded window at the blurry crowd outside, waiting for him to reappear and cast his final judgment. He turned back to me, "In the meantime, take the rest of the day off and try to cheer Sakura up." He left without waiting for my answer. I just blinked at the door he had closed behind him... did Itachi really just give me the day off? In the seven years I had worked for him, he had never done so.

^o^

Viola! The mini-series is done!


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't ask.

ARGH! I feel so guilty for missing out on this update! D: I had stinkin' Writer's Block, and I still do. So if this chapter sucks, just remember that I'm fighting against the dreaded W. B.

vvv

A week later Itachi walking into the office, saying, "I talked to Sasuke." I didn't look up from my computer, glaring at the document open on the screen, "Like I care." I snapped back, banging my fingers extra hard against the keyboard just to show my anger. I was still pissed at Sasuke for his low move. It had taken me a day and a half to convince Sakura to at least _consider_ not quitting, I hadn't even gotten her fully convinced. Itachi shot me a look, but didn't lecture me, I knew he was thinking the same thing secretly. That stunt was a new low even for Sasuke. Itachi set his briefcase silently on his desk and moved his mouse to wake his computer before continuing, "He agreed that Sakura could continue working for him, if you agreed that the bet was still on."

I finally turned to glare at my boss. Something had changed between us, ever since last weekend. We were more irritable towards each other, neither of us had any patience for the other anymore. I wondered if this was the end of our flawless partnership, or if it was simple a phase that would pass. I desperately wanted it to end for better or for worse, I didn't like this new Itachi. The man I worked with for the last seven years was calm and collected. He never lost his temper with me, never raised his voice. The past week, not only had Itachi glared at me for even interrupting him over important issues that needed his attention right away, but he had also shouted, growled, and even threatened to fire me once.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking irritated, "Well?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the computer, "...Fine... but only if he promises to play fair from now on." I grumbled. Itachi gave a simple nod and both of us stayed quiet for the rest of the day, each avoiding the other like a disease.

vvv

At seven I was leaving the office when my cell phone buzzed in my purse. Muttering curses I dug around to find the blasted devise, swearing that if it was Itachi he was going to get an earful. Finally I yanked the phone from my seemingly depthless purse and answered it with a "What?!" Surprisingly Ryuu's voice answered, "Ichigo, I don't have time to explain, but I need you to come to Hayaku's house, now." I stood there blinking for a moment. Why on earth did Ryuu need me at our brother's house? Did something happen? Instead of asking, I simply told him, "Be there in five." He didn't thank me, he just hung up. Still confused I hailed a taxi and directed him to Hayaku's house.

What I saw surprised me. Cop cars barricaded the shabby house of my brother's, drawing a small crowd like moths to flame. I told the taxi driver to wait then hurried though the crowd. "Hey, lady, what's your rush?" A sleazy looking man asked when I accidentally elbowed him in the side, trying to push through the crowd. I ignored him, struggling to reach the front of the crowd. Many people had something similar to say to me as I dodged around them. A cop blocked me, "Sorry miss but-" "This is my brother's house, what's going on?" The man frowned, "Taihen No Hayaku is under arrest." He stated. I stared at him, "_What?!_" I managed to squeak after a minute. Hayaku was the most law abiding person I knew, besides the fact that he refused to pay taxes on his unofficial orphanage. The grim cop nodded, "We've had several calls from different people that he was abusing the kids he took in."

My mouth dropped open, but before anything else could happen Ryuu came out of the house, "Ichigo!" He called, waving at me. When the cop looked over his shoulder towards my oldest brother I ducked around him and rushed forward, "Ryuu, what is the meaning of this? Hayaku arrested_?_ For _abuse?!_" My brother's usual smile was replaced with a serious look, "Seems so. Kinda makes me wonder who on earth would do such a thing..." From his pointed look I knew that Seimei had something to do with this. It was only logical, after all I was the key in making her lose the case against Sasuke, much to my regret now. It didn't surprise me that she went after Hayaku though. Ryuu was her older brother and could take care of himself, and I was protected by Uchiha Corp.

The cop that I had spoken to walked forward, "Your brother will stand trail unless there is a 100K bail that can be met." Ryuu and I exchanged worried looks, neither of us had that kind of money just laying around. Ryuu turned back to the cop, "And what about the kids?" The cop shrugged, "If no one takes them then they'll be put into a more established orphanage." He said. I watched him, he didn't seem to like the second idea, I wondered why. "I'll take Taka." I said. Ryuu pinched his nose and sighed, "My wife and I can take in the twins..." The cop shot us a weary look, I knew what he was going to ask, so I flashed him my Uchiha Corp ID, "I'm the assistant to Uchiha Itachi, I'm sure I'm trustworthy." The cop just blinked in surprise. While Ryuu explained why he was qualified to take two kids, I walked in the house.

Hayaku's three kids were huddled in the livingroom, tears rushing down their little faces as the cops surrounding them pressed for questions. Umi had grabbed Hayaku's favorite blanket and was hugging it like her life depended on it. Taka was huddled beside his adopted sisters, sucking his thumb and watching the cops poke around his home with overlarge wet eyes. Misa shivered on the right of him, her thin arms wrapped around her torso as she rocked back and forth, sniffing periodically. She was the first to notice me standing in the doorway, "Aunt Ichigo!" She wailed and ran for me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her tear stained face in my side. Umi and Taka joined her, while the cops looked on, somewhat fustrated that I had interrupted their investigation.

I knelt down to my nephew and neices' level. Umi scrupped at her running nose with the back of her hand, "Daddy didn't do what they say he did." She sniffed. I nodded, pushing her ratty hair out of her face, "I know, but the police need you to come stay with Uncle Ryuu and me until they get this right, okay?" All three of them nodded solomly and my heart broke at their faces. These kids didn't deserve all this drama in their lives. They had already gotten a taste of it before Hayaku took them in. Ryuu's voice behind me made all of us jump, "Umi and Misa will be going with me, and Taka will stay with Aunt Ichigo." His deep voice left no room for argument, if there was one to begin with. The twins dislodged themselves from me and Taka tightened his small grip. Slowly I picked the three year old up, said my good-byes to my family, and left with my adopted nephew in my arms.

vvv

"Okay Taka, eat this while I make a call." I said placing a bowl of ramen in front of the boy. Taka, still shivering, took the chopsticks I had laid next to him and eat in very small amounts. I watched him for a minute before dailing Itachi's number. He picked up after the second ring, _"What do you want?"_ He asked hotly. I surpressed my anger at his curt tone and said, "I have a problem to deal with, so can you either give me a few days off, or can I bring my nephew to the office?" There was a long silence on the other line, so long that I thought he hung up. _"Too many things are happening for you to take off. And why do you need to bring a child to the office? Can't you hire a babysister, or put him in school?"_ I took a brief moment to glare at the phone in my hand, if I could do that then I wouldn't be calling, would I? Instead of saying what I wanted to, I ground out, "Because it was last minute, and he's three so he's not in school yet. Yes or no, Uchiha?" I snapped. Itachi sighed irritably over the phone, _"Alright, but he better behave." _I hung up without saying another word.

Taka looked over at me, "Who was that?" He asked, a noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth. I gently picked it away and threw it away, "My boss. You're going to work with me tomorrow, won't that be fun?" I tried to make it sound like it was a big adventure, but only succeeded in sounding stupid. Not that Taka could tell the difference. He gave me a full out smile, the first I had seen all night, and nodded before running after my poor cat, wanting to play. I sighed, glad that I had had the forsight to have Raion declawed, the last thing my family needed was someone to think that those awful rumors about my brother were true.

^o^

Ugh... Finally done! Sorry if it's poorly written and jump...

Flame Friendly


End file.
